Power Rangers Super Ani Force
by GoldenDragonKnight
Summary: With new danger coming to Earth the Power Rangers must gain new powers to save the Earth and stop Queen Skealtress from stealing the Life Force of Earth. Now they must face new villians, team up with Legendary Rangers and fight save the ENIRRE WORLD!
1. Megazord VS Megazord

**"Megazord VS Megazord"**

The Rangers were in their Megazord and were down from the Undead Megazord. Skealtress was really beating them.

Skealtress' Megazord raises up its sword. "Say, goodbye RANGERS!" She raises up her voice and was about to destroy the Rangers for good.

The Rangers were still down and didn't know what to do. Skealtress uses her sword, but the Megazord suddenly disappeared. "WHAT?! Where they GO?" Skealtress saw that the Ranger's Megazord was gone. She uses her Megazord to destroy some warehouse buildings and was furious.

The Ani Fusion Force Megazord appears at Amy's house and the Rangers comes out and were very weakened. Amy, Eddie, and Grey ran up to them, and the Rangers demorph. "Guys, you ok?" Grey asked with concern in his eyes.

"We're fine, but the Zords aren't," Po said as he saw the Megazord comes apart and the Zords were down and also weakened too.

Back at the base, Amy was helping out the Ranger's wounds from their battle, and they weren't good. The Zords were also resting outside too but still weakened. "What do we do now?" Tai Lung asked.

"I don't know?" Po said and then looks at Grey. "Grey, can you use more Ani Energy to create something new?"

"That's the thing, I just ran out of Ani Energy."

"No more?" Tigress asked.

"Yes, there's nothing I can do." He looks down.

"Actually, there is." A voice said. The Rangers saw the astral forms of the original Ani Rangers and Master Shifu too.

"Master Shifu, and the original Ani Rangers," Po said and bow down and so did the other Rangers too.

"There is a way, but the power if strong and powerful too." Master Dragon said.

"We're taking our chances, we're do anything to protect the Earth and Life Force. Even it takes another year or two to stay in this world." Tigress said as she got up and covered up her bruise.

Master Shifu sights. "Very well." He then looks at Master Wolf holding a jar. "Master Wolf, give it to them."

He nods and walks over to Grey with the jar and hands it over to him. "What is it?"

"It's called Ani Super Energy." Master Shifu said.

"Ani Super Energy, what's that?" Viper asked.

"The power is powerful, you create new powerful weapons along the way, the new Megazord powers and many will be revealed in time for you." Master Dragon said. "And now we must go, good luck our friends." He and the rest of the masters then disappears.

Now everyone looks at the jar. Grey then opens it and takes it to the table and begins to work on some new powers. "Ok, now let's get started," Grey said. "And I think I got a perfect idea." He then grabs two pearls.

"Ok, now we have to-" Just then the computer beeps and Eddie looked at it and saw Razor and Mistress Interijento at the plaza.

"No time, you guys better get going," Eddie said.

"Right, let's go," Po said and the rest of the Rangers nod and ran out of the base, and Grey got back to work with the new power source.

At the plaza, the Rangers ran and saw Razor and Interijento scaring the humans as they ran. "Rangers, good still alive," Interijento said.

"Yes, but we're to full strength and you freaks are going down." Monkey said.

Now Razor and Interijento got out their weapons and ran to the Rangers and the Rangers ran to them too and begin to fight now.

Tigress was fighting with Interijento and she had a sword. "You know I don't think I ever saw you on the battlefield before," Tigress said as she fought with hand to a sword.

"I don't much Pink Ranger, but now I feel strong doing this now." She said as she swung her sword.

Before she can swing her sword again Po strikes her with his fire powers. She screamed and Razor fell next to her. "Not, bad Rangers but wait until later. Skeatress will destroy you once and for all." Razor said and he and Interijento disappeared.

"Ah, man those are crazy," Crane said.

"I know, but let's get back Grey must be finished by now," Po said.

"Right!" The rest of the Rangers said and they ran back now.

* * *

The Rangers got back to the base and saw that the Ani Zords were still weakened, but the Ani Dragon and Serpent Zord were feeling better now.

The Rangers got back into the base and saw Grey just finishing up the two new Ani Pearls. "Grey, how's it going now?" Tigress asked.

Grey swiped his head. "Just finished now." He picks up the two new pearls. "But the Ani Dragon and Serpent Zord are feeling better now. And if Dad and Uncle Tai Lung uses both the Ani Dragon Warrior Megazord and King Serpent Megazord they can combine it to form the Ani Dragon King Ultrazord."

"Whoa, now Ani Super Energy it's gonna be a big help for us now." Tai Lung said.

"And it will big AWESOMENESS to help us," Po said.

On the Skeleton Fortress, Skealtress got inside her Megazord. She begins to laugh evily now. "Now, it's time."

She now activates her Megazord and it heads now to the Earth now and lands in the city now. She now attacks the city and the humans begin to run now.

The computer beeps and Grey looked at it and saw that Skealtress was attacking the city now. "She's back, you guys gonna stop her now," Grey said as he threw the two new pearls at Po and Tai Lung.

"Good luck guys."

"Thanks, Grey. Let's go!" Po said and they ran out of the base again.

Back in the city, Skealtress was destroying the city and her Megazord meant some serious business now. The Rangers came to the city and saw the Undead Megazord attacking. "Alright, let's do this." Po gets out his Dragon Warrior Mode Pearl and gets into his armor. "Now, Tai time to summon the Zords."

Both Po and Tai Lung raised up their gauntlets. "Ani Zords arise!" Now the Ani Dragon and Serpent Zord arrived now and formed their Megazord modes. Po and the Five hoped into the Dragon Warrior Megazord and Tai Lung hopped into his Megazord.

Now all three Megazords were now ready to fight now. "So, you want some more do you?" Skealtress asked as she was about to fight.

"Yes, but with something new," Po said as he got out his new Ani Pearl and so did Tai Lung too.

"Ani Dragon King Ultrazord ACTIVATE!" Both the Dragon Warrior Megazord and Serpent King Megazord glowed and Skealtress saw this with her two eyes and was shocked by this.

The two Megazord came together. The Ani Serpent King Megazord came apart and the Dragon Warrior Megazord came to it and the Serpent King Megazord body came into an armor formed and came into the Dragon Warrior Megazord and got out new sword too. "Ani Knight Mode active." The Five and Tai Lung got into their Ani Knight Mode. "Ani Dragon King Ultrazord READY!"

Skeatress saw this now. "HOW?! How did you get a new Megazord?"

"That's for us to know, and for you to find out," Po said.

Skealtress now growls and charges into the new Megazord. The new Megazord begins to fight with Skealtress now and we're going on with their swords. The Ultrazord looked like it was fighting pretty good now and was the Undead Megazord was getting weakened now.

The Ultrazord knocks down Skealtress' Megazord down. "What? I should be beating you easily." She slowing got up.

"Well, he's something your not gonna love," Po said and got his sword and so did the rest of the Rangers too.

"Ani Dragon King Ultra SWORD, FINAL ATTACK!" The swung their swords.

"I don't think so. Dark UNDEAD STRIKE!" She also swung her sword.

The two Megazords swords make a light blast and they were trying to hold on. Now the Ultrazord sword was more powerful and hit Skeatress' Megazord and explodes.

On the ground, Skealtress falls to the ground but was still alive. Both Interijento and Razor comes up to her and picks her up. "Our queen are you alright?" Razor asked.

She grunts and pants. "I'm fine!" She looks up. "How did they get new POWER!?"

"I don't know, but you need some rest."They now dessipaear now.

Back in the Ultrazord, the Ranger cheered now. "Alright, evil Megazord Poached," Po said and the Ultrazord did a pose.

Back in the base the Rangers, Grey, Amy, and Eddie were celebrating their first year in the Human World now. "A toast to our friends who spend a whole year now," Amy said as she held up a drink.

Po now holds up his drink too. "And here's to our new Ani Super Energy, and if we have to stay here longer to stop Skealtress then we must save the world some more."

The Rangers cheered now, and everyone cheers their drinks now.

On the Skeatress Fortress, Skeatress was on her throne and trying to get back her strength. "Rangers," She whispered. "You're all paying for this."

Razor and Interijento come up to her. "My, queen we got two new generals here," Razor said.

"Hmm?" Skealtress asked as she saw two shadowy figures standing in the dark now.

* * *

 **A brand new story is nowhere, sorry for a delay. I was hoping this will come out early but here you all go. For Super Ani Force, there will be new villains, new weapons and also there will be legendary team-ups with Legendary Rangers with facing Legendary Villains along the way too. I all hope you all like this. Read and review, please.**


	2. New Baddies

**"New Baddies"**

At the beach, the Rangers were training and practicing their moves and Amy was timing them as usual. Also, while the Rangers were training Grey was going to invent something new for the Megazord and with a little help with their new Ani Super Energy power.

Also, Eddie knew that Grey was doing a lot of work in the lab and thought of someone that can help them with saving the world.

Eddie looks down at the Rangers. "Hey, guys my friend is here." He yelled out and the Rangers jumped on the cliff, and Grey came out of the base.

A kid around Eddie's age comes to them. "Guys, this is my friend from school his Raj."

"Pleasure my friends." Raj introduced himself.

Amy also comes to them too. "Raj is a great 15-year genius, and he can help Grey make new weapons."

Grey comes to Raj and shook paws with him. "Really, can he make up some blueprints that I've been working on?" He asked.

"Oh, don't worry, let's just say that bag of bones witch will go down," Raj said with a smirk.

Po then comes to Raj. "Then welcome aboard Raj." He said while shaking his hand.

The Rangers also comes to him and all introduced themselves.

On the Skeleton Fortress, the re-animator opens up and comes out a monster with an Aztec face, yellow eyes, Aztec clothing armor, and a gold body. "Aztecknuckles, at your service." He bows down.

Skealtress was on her throne. "I see, what can you do?" She asked.

"He can use a very good hand to hand combat against the Rangers." Mistress Interijento said.

" I see, and how does this work?" Razor asked.

"Allow me to demonstrate." He raises against Razor and punched him with many times to the naked eye and knocked down Razor. "With these knuckles of mine, those Rangers don't stand a chance."

"Very well, don't fail me on getting the Life Force, you get one chance." She then looks the other way. "Go with him and attack the humans and the Rangers if they get in your way." She said to two shadowy figures standing right next to her.

Back at the base, Grey showed Raj his blueprints on what he was working on and the two were starting on the new power for the Rangers. Monkey comes up to armor and was about to touch it, but Grey slaps his hand away. "Touch it and you'll have crabs down your pants."

"Well, sorry." Monkey frowned. "What's wrong looking at it?"

"New powers take time," Po said.

The computer beeps and Grey puts down his torch and goggles and turns on the computer. "Danger?" Raj asked.

"Yes," Tigress said.

On the screen, the new monster was with some Skeatrons and two new figures with him. One had green eyes, red and black armor, a green cape and a demonic face. And the other one had a grey face with blue eyes and blue and white armor. Grey saw the male and was shocked by him. "It can't be."

"What's wrong?" Tai Lung asked.

"I know that guy, but I'll explain later, you guys better get going," Grey said while looking a little nervous.

"Ok. Let's go." Po said as he and others ran out of the base.

Raj, Amy, and Eddie looked at Grey and saw that he looked very terrified on what he saw.

In the city of Jungletopia, the humans were running and the male had his sword ready to go. "Who knew humans were so scared this much." He said mocking.

"Humans, do look like good toys to play with." The female said.

The Rangers came up to them and were guiding humans out of the way. "Hey, what's the big deal scaring humans?" Monkey asked.

"Yeah, didn't your mothers ever tell you not to scare anyone?" Mantis asked.

"Yes, and they're so proud. But allow me to introduce my self, I am Terroax swordsman of China." He introduced himself.

"And I'm Incedia." She bows down. "And you don't you forget it!" She had a whip with her.

"Hmm, Skealtress must have two new generals. And what kind of monster are you?" Po asked.

"I'm this kind of monster Red Ranger." He raises his hand and runs towards Crane and hits him much time and knocks him down.

The Rangers came to him with concerned. "Crane, you're alright?" Viper asked while touching him.

Crane slowing got up and held his wing up to his gut. "This guy hits hard."

"Yeah, but's he's gonna love this." Monkey said and ran towards the Skeatrons and was fighting them.

The Rangers soon joined in and were fighting. Tigress was fighting Terroax and he was a good swordsman. Po was also fighting Incedia.

Aztecknuckles laughs and ran towards Tai Lung and Viper and were punching them fast and knocked them down and causing them to demorph.

The Rangers came up to the two and helped them up. "Guys, we gonna retreat for now," Po said.

Terroax laughed. "Go, on run. Oh, and tell Grey I said 'hello'." He said.

The Rangers left and the villains were laughing.

* * *

Back at the base Tai Lung and Viper were recovering from the battle. Grey comes up to them. "Guys, about Terroax," He sights. "I knew him back in our dimension and my timeline."

Raj stared at Grey with a surprise in his eyes. "Your timeline does that mean you-"

"Yes, I'm from the future." Raj's jaw drops. "But I knew Terroax from the Jade Palace."

"You did, then how did he become evil?" Mantis asked.

Grey sights. "He grew power hungry, he started beating up bandits and hurting everyone with his sword. He was expelled from the Jade Palace and then he disappeared . He was a great student and he was my friend. But he betrayed us."

"I'm sorry," Tigress said.

"Thanks, but I wish knew how he came to our world and came to our present."

Amy was on the computer and saw Aztecknuckles at the warehouse district and was on his knees and using his knuckles to hit the ground. The Rangers saw this. "Oh, yeah that's one way to dig up some Life Force." Monkey joked and laughed.

"Monkey, be serious," Eddie said.

Monkey then stops. "Right, sorry."

"Ok, you guys get going and Grey and I should be finished with new projects," Raj said while getting one of the new pearls.

"Alright, let's go fight with knuckles to knuckles," Po said while cracking his hands.

At the warehouse, Aztecknuckles continues to break the floor with his knuckles and was still looking for the Life Force. Terroax laughs evilly. "Just a few more minutes and the Life Force will be-" Just then he got blasted and came the Ani Rangers.

"Hello, fellas doing something special?" Viper asked.

"We were until you showed up! Skealtrons ATTACK!" Incedia ordered.

The Skealtrons begins to attack the Rangers now, and Terroax and Incedia were fighting too. Aztecknuckles continues to break the floor.

Incedia uses her whip to attack Tigress but she grabs the whip and threw her to Aztecknuckles making him stop hitting the floor.

Po and Tigress came together and got out their Ani weapons. "Dragon-Dolphin Fire Sea Sword Bow STRIKE!" They used it to blast Aztecknuckles into some boxes.

Tai Lung attacked Terroax and Incedia and blast them with his blaster. They slowly got up. "You Rangers won this day, but you win the OTHER ROUND!" Terroax shouted as Aztecknuckles grew huge now.

Aztecknuckles yelled. "Now I'm back with bigger worse knuckles NOW!"

The Rangers looked up and raised up their Ani Bracelets. "Ani Zords arise!"

The Ani Zords arrived now and hoped into their Zord sand formed the Ani Fusion Force Megazord. They saw some new pearls right next to them. "Hey, these must be the new pearls Grey and Raj were working on," Po said as he grabbed it.

Grey appeared on the screen. "That's right say hello to Ani Super Knight Mode."

"And they're awesome too," Raj said.

"Alright let's use them."

The Rangers locked their new pearls into their gauntlets. "Ani Super Knight Mode ACTIVATE!" The new armor appeared on their torso with spikes ok the shoulders, they also had it on their arms and legs with spikes on them, and had new helmet designs on them too. And they also had new Ani Sabers too.

"Oh, wow baby now this is amazing!" Monkey said while he looked at himself.

"This so cool." Tai Lung as he looked at the new swords.

"And now let's try them out," Po said as he got his new sword ready.

Aztecknuckles and the Megazord begin to fight now. They swung their new swords and they were really powerful and knocked down Aztecknuckles. "Now, this so badass." Viper said excitedly.

"And this is going to be more awesome with this. Prepare for the final ATTACK."

Just then a new blaster appeared into Po's hands with the Ani Dragon face on it. "Also, you're gonna use this too. The Ani Super Blaster." Grey said on the screen.

"Now this is more AWESOME!"

The Rangers raised up their new sword. "Ani Fusion Sword, FINAL ATTACK!" They swung their swords and Po shot out the blaster.

It strikes Aztecknuckles. "This isn't good!" He falls to the ground and explodes.

The Megazord did a pose and the Rangers cheered. "Super AWESOME, Monster Poached."

Terroax and Incedia saw this and were amazed at their new enemies victory. "Not bad. But we're win the war." Terroax said as he and Incedia teleport away.

Back at Amy's house she just finished making popcorn and grabbing a movie for them. They got ready. Also Grey saw some bags right next to Raj. "Raj you're moving in?" He asked.

"Yes, and I'm gonna make some new stuff with you if it's ok." He said.

The Rangers looked at him. "Welcome to the team buddy. Just as long you don't leave your dirty laundry all over the place." Tigress said jokily.

Raj laughed. "Ok."

Everyone also laughed too.

On the Skeleton Fortress Incedia was alone and held up a dagger. "Soon, the Rangers for what they did to fiancé. They're pay and I'll destroy them, ALL OF THEM!" She then throws her dagger into the wall.

* * *

 **A brand chapter has arrived. Hope you all love the two new generals, Raj and the Ani Super Knight power too. And possibly there will be new allies along the way and possibly new villains too. Also for c** **hapter 5, a big surprise will be revealed for Incedia. I came up with the new character but her name was given to me by 5UP3RNOV42015. Read and review, please.**


	3. Drill Break

**"Drill Break"**

Amy was in her living room drinking coffee while her nephew, Grey, Raj, and the Rangers were in the base. Amy drank her coffee until she saw something on the news.

"Breaking news this morning, Jungletopia's bank has been broken into last night." The news lady said and Amy put her coffee down.

"Guys, come check this out." She called out.

Everyone came out and came to the living room. "Nothing was stolen, but diamonds by a monster with drills on his hands and it's face too."

Tigress pauses it. "Ok, Skealtress has really crazy now."

"Maybe, she's giving up, and maybe she's running out of ideas to steal the Life Force." Viper said.

"I don't know," Grey said. "I heard that diamonds can be used for power sources."

"So, Skealtress is looking for energy?" Crane asked.

"Maybe to power up her Life Suckers." Tai Lung said.

"Well, then looks like we're a diamond rescue." Monkey said.

In the city, bank guards were driving a bank trunk full of diamonds in the back. The drove until a monster with drills for hands, drill nails for feet, a blue body, and drill for a nose. The bank guard driver begins to hit the breaks.

The truck comes to the monster and he uses his drill hands to stop the truck. The bank guards then come out and run away. The Skeatrons and Terroax enters the truck and takes some of the diamonds. "Good, job Drillbreaker. Now keep an eye out." Terroax orders.

"No, problem and if those Rangers tries to stop us I drill holes into their bodies." He said while laughing.

Just then one of the Skeatrons was blasted in the back of the truck. The Rangers then appears.

"Step away from those diamonds Terroax or else," Po said holding up his Ani Blaster.

"I rather do it the hard way. Skeatrons attack!" He ordered and the Skeatrons hops out of the truck and begins to fight the Rangers.

While the Rangers were fighting Drillbreaker hops inside the back of the truck and opens the sack of diamonds and saw how shiny they were. He gasps the sight of the shine. "Come to papa." He then picks up the sack along with Terroax.

The Rangers were still fighting the Skeatrons, but Monkey heads to the truck and got out his Savannah Staff, but Drillbreaker jumps in front of him and uses his hands to drill his staff. The drills break Monkey's staff. "Uh, oh." Monkey said and got a kick in the stomach.

"Gotta go." Drillbreaker and Terroax then disappear with all of the diamonds.

The rest of the Rangers comes up to Monkey. Monkey held up his staff. "That drill freak drilled threw my staff."

Po sights. "We're get him next time. But for now, we need to think of a plan." Po said.

* * *

The Rangers were searching around the city to search for the Drillbreaker, but there was no sign of him or any of the Undead Empire.

Now the Rangers begin their search to find Drillbreaker and Terroax. Po was on his Ani Cycle and activates his navigation device and found another bank close by.

Po headed towards that bank to see if it wasn't too late. But the moment Po got their humans were running and Terroax, Drillbreaker and the Skeatrons had more diamonds with them.

"Sorry panda gotta go again. Life Force to steal life's to destroy." Terroax said as he and the rest of his gang disappeared.

Po smashed his fist onto his Ani Cycle and grunts.

At the warehouse district, the Skeatrons plants and Life Sucker into the ground and Terroax had the bags full of diamonds with him.

Queen Skealtress was watching this on her screen from the Skeleton Fortress. She laughs evilly from this. "Perfect, with those diamonds they will power up the machine and I'll be able to get the Life Force in no time."

"Yes, my queen, I knew the diamonds will power up the machine and with it, you'll have it into time." Mistress Interijento said.

The Skeatrons now finished putting the Life Sucker into the ground and opens a hatch. They put all of the diamonds that they stole into it.

Terroax then activates the machine now. The roots from the Life Sucker then begins to suck up the Life Force now. Slowly the plants begin to die now.

Back in the city, the Rangers met each other. "Any sign of them?" Tai Lung asked.

"No." Crane said and sights.

But before they can say anything else they see some trees dying and the leaves falling off the trees and seeing plants die.

Grey contacts them. "Guys, they're at the warehouse district, get there."

"Right." Po then turns it off, and he and the rest of the Rangers head off now.

Back at the warehouse more of the Life Force was now coming out. "It's working. The Life Force is ours." Terroax begins to laugh.

The Rangers now arrived at the warehouse and held their weapons. Terroax then snarls. "Skeatrons, ATTACK!" He ordered.

The Skeatrons now charges into the Rangers and begins to fight now.

Po got an Ani Pearl and activates it. "Power of Fire, Power of the Dragon, Red Dragon Warrior Ranger!" Po was now in his armor.

Drillbreaker and Terroax now charge into the Rangers and they begin to fight the Rangers now.

Drillbreaker was fighting Po. "You love fire? Well, you've gotta love this." Po struck his sword and shoot fire out of his hand.

It struck Drillbreaker's hand drills and they melt from the fire. Drillbreaker cries. "What have you done to my beautiful babies?"

"I just melted them since your body is made out of metal."

"And you're gonna love this too," Tigress said as she grabbed Terroax's body and spin him around.

"Hey, what are you doing?" He was getting dizzy and Tigress threw him into the Life Sucker and destroys it. With that the stolen Life Force that it stole returned back.

All of the plants and trees that died return to normal.

Skealtress watches this and had a furious look. "What happened? The Life Force returned back."

Terroax activates his communication device. "My, queen they-"

"I don't wanna HEAR IT! DESTROY THEM!"

"Right!" Terroax then gets out the green drink and shoves it down Drillbreaker's throat and he begins to grow huge now.

"I'll drill into you now!" He now has his drill hands back and spins his drill around.

The Rangers looked up. "Time to call for the Zords," Po said and raised up his gauntlet. "Ani Zords arise!"

The Zords arrived now and the Rangers hopped into their Zords. "Ani Fusion Force Megazord COMBINE!" The Zords combined into the Ani Fusion Force Megazord.

"Ani Super Knight Mode activate!" The Rangers were now in their Ani Super Knight Mode.

"I'm going this, I'll drill holes in your big robot man!" Drillbreaker charges in.

The Megazord and Drillbreaker begin to fight now. Drillbreaker uses his drill hands to drill into the Megazord's sword, but the Megazord's sword cut through the drill instead.

"Not AGAIN!" Drillbreaker begins to wine now.

"Alright, prepare the final attack!" Po summons the Ani Super Knight Blaster.

The Rangers raised up their swords and Po points his Ani Super Blaster. "Ani Fusion Force Sword, Final ATTACK!" The Rangers swung their Ani Super Knight Swords and Po blasted his Ani Super Knight blaster.

The Megazord swung its sword at Drillbreaker. "I've been sliced!" He falls to the ground and explodes.

The Rangers now cheers. "Awesome, Monster Poached," Po said and the Megazord did a pose.

Terroax watches this from the ground. "Lucky again." He snarls and disappears.

In the city of Jungletopia the Rangers, Amy, Eddie, Raj, and Grey helped out the banks and returned all of the diamonds that were stolen.

Raj gives out the last of the bags of diamonds to the bank guard. "Well, that's the last of them."

"This year probably won't be easy, but Skeatress will fall and this world will be saved," Grey said.

"Well, then I hope you don't mind buying pizza tonight," Amy said.

"Sure, I'll," Grey's eyes widen. "HEY!"

Everyone begins to laugh now.

From up in the sky a weird looking that looks like a spirit with blue eyes watches this. "Not bad Rangers. You may be good, but wait until I return I'll finally get revenge." The spirit said and laughs and flies off now.

* * *

 **A new chapter is nowhere, and sorry for the late delay. Next chapter will be revealed at the end of an old enemy will return and the Ani Force Rangers will get their first team up in chapter 5. Read and review, please.**


	4. War of the Pig

**"War of the Pig"**

On the Skeleton Fortress Incedia was in her room looking at her dagger. Lately, she's been looking at it and thinking of someone.

She cleans the blade of the dagger. "Soon my darling, I'll take back what you almost all those years ago." She said to herself. "I'll make those Rangers pay. Even the Red Ranger."

She gets up and heads to the control room where the re-animator opens up and green gas comes out and slowing a monster comes out.

The monster had an army camouflage suit with black boots, a blaster and demonic evil pig face. "I'm Warhog and you call in the right monster for the job." He said as he held up his blaster over his shoulder.

"Good, head down to Earth and grab the Life Force, and Incedia will head down with you to make you do," Skealtress said in stern look.

"I'll make sure my queen, and if the Rangers and even the red one tries to stop us I'll destroy them," Incedia said getting out her sword and swings it and destroys a Skealtron.

At Amy's house, the Rangers and everyone else were playing a board game, and it looks like Grey was winning. Before Po can make a move the original Ani Force Rangers appears.

Everyone bows down. "Masters, what brings you here?" Po asked.

"We've come to deliver to you." Master Dragon said as he held out a book.

Grey comes up and takes it, but the soon he opens it, there was nothing in it and no writing either.

Monkey then takes it and had an annoyed look on him. "Some book, there's nothing in it."

"Once, the time is right Gold Ranger the answers will come to you." Master Lion said.

"But what is it?" Tigress asked.

"That's for you to figure out." Master Cougar said as she and the rest of the masters leaves.

Everyone else looks at the book now. "Weird, why this?" Grey asked. "Even I'm the smart one."

Just then the alarm went off and Grey turns on the computer and picked up undead activity in the city. "You guys better get going."

"Right, let's go!" Po ordered as he and the Rangers ran out.

In the city, Warhol threw bombs out and they explode and cause everyone to run. He then walks and scary everyone. He laughs and stops and sees an open window. He takes out another bomb. "Hope your insurance covers this!" He throws it in the car and it explodes.

He and Incedia laugh evilly now. But the Rangers came and held up their Ani Blasters. "Stop right, Incedia." Viper said.

"Oh, I'm not the one who's gonna stop, but you are," Incedia said as Warthog fires his blaster to the Rangers and they were thrown to the ground by the blast.

They slowing got up and Viper gasped on what she saw. She saw a hole on the ground. "Whoa, this guy sounds really bad."

Now Warhog begins to run up to them now. The Rangers begins to fight him now, but Warhog was knocking them down hard. The Rangers kept on fighting but he keeps on knocking them down.

Incedia laughs as she also ran up to Po now and she and he begin to fight now. Po gets out his sword and he was going with a sword battle now with her.

"I'm very impressed Red Ranger, you fight well." She said as she was about to strike Po's shoulder but Po blocked it.

"Thanks, you're not so bad yourself."

"Yes, I'll go after you first then the one who destroyed my fiancé."

"What?" Po asked, but before Incedia can say anything else Po see's his friends getting hit hard and runs to them.

Po comes up to them all and Warhog fires his blaster and knocks down the Rangers with a huge blast. Warhog then laughs. "Gotta Rangers got more humans to scared." He then walks off with Incedia.

The Rangers were down and demorph. They were now in pain from the hurting that they got.

* * *

Now at the plaza, Warhog continues to fire his blaster at everyone, but no one is getting hurt.

The Rangers then gets up but were still hurt. They then hear the explosives.

They were about to head out now, but their bracelets beep and Po activates it. "Guys, that monster is way too strong. Head back to the base now." Grey ordered.

Po helps his stomach from the pain. "No, I'm giving up. I'm heading back now."

"But Dad it's-" Po turns off the compactor.

Po runs out heads morphs once again no matter how much the pain was. The rest of the Rangers looks at each other and they also morph too to stop Warhog and Incedia.

At the base, Grey tries to contact his family but they wouldn't answer. Eddie comes up and puts his hand on Grey's shoulder. "Grey, stop their minds are made up. They're gonna destroy that monster."

"But what if they-" Before he can finish Amy steps in.

"Grey, for this past year they won many battles and defeated many monsters too." She said.

Grey sights and looks at the screen. "Let's just hope they can defeat this one."

In the city, the Rangers once again fights Warhog. But once again the Rangers were losing.

He knocks down the Rangers down again and points his blaster at them. "Now, to finish the job." Warhog then laughs.

But before the Rangers can be blasted, somehow Warhog was suddenly knocked down by some fast thing that didn't show itself.

The Rangers didn't see what was fighting Warhog and didn't what it was. "What was that?" Monkey asked.

"I have no idea," Tigress said as she got up. "But I'm glad it's on our side."

The thing disappears. Warhog was knocked down and his blaster was split into two. Incedia was now furious. "You fool GET UP!" She shouted.

Warhog then gets up, but the Rangers got out their Ani Blasters. They fired their blasters at Warhog and he explodes. But just then he grew huge now.

"Big trouble, BIG DANGER!" He had a new blaster now.

Before Po can raise up his gauntlet up and call the Zords he gets a call. "What is it, Grey?" He asked.

"Dad let Uncle Tai Lung, Aunt Viper and Mom handle this. We got some new Zord combos." He said

"New Zord combos?" Tai Lung asked. "Now that's what I'm talking about." He raised up his gauntlet. "Ani Serpent Zord arise!"

The Serpent Zord now arrives and so does the Dolphin and Cougar Zord arrived too. Tai Lung, Tigress and Viper hopped into their Zords now. "Ani Super Knight Mode activate!" The three were now in their Ani Super Knight Mode now.

"Ani King Serpent Megazord combine!" Tai Lung said as his Zord came into its Megazord now.

Tigress and Viper held up their Ani Pearls now. "Ani King Serpent Megazord Dolphin-Cougar combo GO!" They locked their pearls into their gauntlets now.

The King Serpent's Megazord arms went away now and the Dolphin and Cougar Zords were now the arms now. "Ani King Serpent Dolphin-Cougar Megazord combo ready!" The three said.

Warhog then fires his blaster now. "Take THIS!" He fires his blaster now. But the Megazord's sword hits the blaster's blast and hits them.

The Megazord and Warhog begin to fight now. This time the Rangers were winning now. The Megazord also sliced Warhog's blaster into two now. "Oh no," Warhog said as he looked at the Megazord.

"Time for the final attack!" Tai Lung said as the Ani Super Knight Blaster came but this time it was the shape of the Serpent Zord. Tigress and Viper held up their Ani Super Knight Swords now.

"Serpent-Cougar Sword Ground Wave, FINAL ATTACK!" They said as Tai Lung fires the Ani Super Knight Blaster now and Tigress and Viper swung their swords now.

The Megazord's sword strikes Warhog now. "I'm pigging OUT!" He falls to the ground and explodes.

The Rangers on the ground cheers and so did the Rangers in the Megazord now. "Sorry piggy, but Monster Poached." Tai Lung said. The Megazord did a pose.

Incedia growls and disappears now.

Back at the base, the Rangers were now recovering from a very tough and difficult battle. "That was the toughest battle ever." Monkey said.

Crane puts an ice pack on his beak. "Yeah, but they're more."

Grey gets up. "Guys come check this out." The Rangers, Eddie, Amy, and Raj comes up. "During the battle, I found something out what helped you, but I still don't know what it was."

Grey pauses it and it was a small lion figure with black, gold silver color with green eyes. "What is that thing?" Viper asked.

"I don't know," Po said. "But I'm glad it's on our side."

On the Skeleton Fortress, Skealtress was on her throne and her generals bow down. "Another plan failed. And you also failed me."

But before one of her generals can say anything else a voice came. "I can help destroy the Rangers."

"Who said that?" Skealtress asked as she got up from her throne.

The spirit's eyes showed up. "Allow me to destroy the Rangers." It said. "But all I need is a body."

Skealtress sights and points to the re-animator. The spirit heads to it now and the machine activates.

The machine's green gas comes out and the spirit's body then comes back to life now.

They all watched this. The re-animator doors open up and the spirit's body comes out now. "Who is that?" Razor asked.

Incedia laughs now. "That is the one who's gonna destroy the Rangers for good now." She said. "Welcome back to the land of the living... Prince Vrak."

Vrak now laughs evilly now.

* * *

 **A new chapter is nowhere and Prince Vrak is now back. Now it's time for the first team-up... Power Rangers Megaforce/ Super Megaforce. I know Megaforce and Super Megaforce were terrible seasons, but get the part stories a chance. Chapter 5 should be up by tomorrow or Sunday. Till then, please read and review, please.**


	5. The Prince Returns

**"The Prince Returns"**

In the city of Jungletopia, the Rangers were at an ice cream parlor. While eating ice cream sundae Po was looking at the video from their last battle, and still can't figure out the little lion head figure.

"Po, are you still looking at that video?" Tigress asked.

"Yeah, I still can't figure out what it is but whatever it was... I'm glad it saved us and it's on our side." He said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right?" Viper said.

"Excuse us?" A voice asked. The team turned around and saw 6 young adults. "Do you know where the nearest hotel is?"

Crane pointed to the south. "Yeah, just turn left and a hotel will be there."

"Thank you." The guy with glasses said as he and his friends walked away.

The team went back to eating their ice cream until they heard an explosive. "Trouble, let's go," Po said as he and the others got up.

They ran and mopped and saw yellow creatures with blades and silver creatures with weird axes and blasters. "What are those things?" Monkey asked.

"I don't know but-" Before Tai Lung can say anything else the 6 young adults came.

"Hey, you guys get out of here," Tigress said.

"Sorry, but we can help." The girl with pink shirt said.

The 6 got out some weird looking phones. "It's Morphin TIME!" The guy with red shirt shouted.

The Super Ani Force Rangers were shocked by this. "Go Go Megaforce." 5 of them got out some cards and locked them in.

The other guy got out a silver key. "Super Mega Mode!" He locked it in.

The 6 transformed into Power Rangers. "Earth's Defenders Never Surrender!" They did their pose. They all begin to fight now.

"No way. They're Power Rangers?" Monkey asked as he saw them fight.

"Looks like it." Viper said.

The Red, Pink, Black, Yellow and Blue Rangers got out some keys too and took out some other Morphers. "Super Mega Mode!" They now transformed into pirate looking Rangers.

Now the Super Ani Force Rangers were even more shocked on what they're seeing. "Better help them out," Po said as he ran up to help them and so did the others too.

Now they all begin to fight now the strange looking creatures now.

The 13 Rangers finally took down the evil creatures. "Thank you, my friends." The Red Ranger said as he shook Po's hand.

"No problem. I thought we were the only Rangers."

"Actually there are more Rangers across the world." The Yellow Ranger said.

"Wow, this sooo AWESOME." Monkey said.

"Interesting, but who are you guys?" Mantis asked.

"We are the Megaforce Rangers. I'm Troy."

"I'm Emma."

"Jake."

"I'm Gia."

"My name is Noah, nice to meet you all."

"And I'm Orion."

"Nice to meet you guys. I'm Po, and that's Tigress, Mantis, Monkey Viper, Crane, and Tai Lung." He introduced.

Before they can say anything else they heard laughing. They all looked up and saw an alien with blue eyes. "Hello, Ranges." He said.

The Megaforce were shocked at who they see. "Vrak, you're alive?" Noah asked.

"Yes, and thanks to Queen Skealtress she brought me back, and she helped me get what I wanted." He said.

"And what's that?" Tai Lung asked.

"Power of the past and with the end will come." He then laughs and disappears.

The Rangers saw as Vrak disappeared into thin air.

At the base, the Megaforce Rangers explained on who Vrak is, and how the Megaforce Rangers got their powers and the past Rangers Keys and the history of Legendary Rangers. The Super Ani Force Rangers were amazed by this, and even Grey too. The Super Ani Force Rangers also told who they were also.

"Wow, that is amazing," Raj said.

"Yes, and that's why we came here," Jake said. "For the past week, the past Rangers powers have been stolen and turned into keys."

"But we didn't know Vrak was behind it," Gia said.

"Why would he want with them anyway?" Amy asked.

"I don't... yet," Grey said.

Emma comes up to him and hugs him. "For a little snow leopard who's from the future you all soooo cute."

Grey blushes. "Uh.. thanks." Just then the book they were given begins to glow. Grey takes a look at it and opens it. He sees an image of the Megaforce Rangers. "This is you guys."

Troy takes it and she's a lot of things. "This show our past missions, and our lives."

"Wow, this so cool." Jake then takes it and reads it.

Just then the alarm went off and the computers show Vrak with Incedia with the Loogies, X Borgs, and Skeatrons attacking the city. "Better talk about it later, you guys gotta get going," Raj said he picked up the location.

"Right," Po said a nodded and looked at Troy. "Troy, will you and your team fight alongside with us?" He holds out his paw.

Troy grabbed it. "It will be our honor to fight alongside with you."

The team all nodded their heads and head out to the city.

* * *

Now all 13 Power Rangers ran to the city and were guiding people out and saw Vrak, Incedia, Loogies, X Borgs And Skeatrons. "Ah, welcome Rangers I can see you have help," Incedia said.

"That's right, and with a team helping us we'll get back those Ranger Keys you stole," Crane said.

Incedia laughs. "I don't think my fiancé will allow that."

"Say what now?" Jake asked.

"That's right, Prince Vrak is my fiancé." The Rangers were shocked by this news. "After the Red Megaforce Ranger destroyed him I've been traveling around years until about Skealtress."

Grey, Raj, Amy, and Amy saw this on the computer screen. "Whoa, didn't see that coming," Grey said.

"But now after finding Skealtress and brining Vrak back to life we can finally rule over our planet and destroy the Rangers." Incedia laughs again.

"she's completely mad." Monkey said.

Gia looked at Monkey. "Well duh."

"It doesn't matter now." Vrak snaps his fingers. "Loogies, X Borgs, Skealtrons ATTACK!" He orders and the foot soldiers ran to the Rangers.

The Rangers ran to them and begin fighting now. There were too many foot soldiers to fight but it didn't stop Rangers.

Po and Troy were shooting some Loogies until a small head figure came. "Hey, it's that same lion head who helped us last time," Po said.

The small head figured formed into a man with silver and black armor with the same symbol of the Megaforce Rangers. "It's Robo Knight!" Noah said excitingly.

"Hello, my friend good to see you again." He said.

"It's good to see you again old friend," Troy said and he took down a Skealtron.

Robo Knight also

begin to fight too.

Now Grey, Eddie, Raj, and Amy were now even more amazed by this too. "Now that's what I call RANGER POWER!" Eddie said with excitement in his voice.

"Cool," Grey said with his eyes widened from a new alley helping the Rangers.

The Rangers took down the last of the Loogies, X Borgs and Skeatrons, and were about to fight Vrak and Incedia. "Impressive Rangers, very impressive." Vrak claps his hands.

"It doesn't Vrak, now get back those KEYS!" Orion said as he charged into him with his Super Mega Spear.

Vrak just stands there doing nothing and got out a Green Ranger key with a gold armor plate on its torso. He laughs. The Key glows and comes to life. The Green Rangers gets out a dagger and strike Orion with it and tosses him away like he was nothing.

The Rangers comes to him. "Orion!" Tai Lung helps him up. "You ok?"

"Yeah." He said while feeling the pain that he got.

The Green Ranger then turns back into a key now. Vrak then laughs, and so does Incedia.

"So that's what he wanted with the past Ranger Keys," Tigress said. "You wanted to use them for his own evil army."

"That's right, and with the powers of the Legendary Rangers in my hands, I will finally destroy the world." Vrak laughs once again.

Tai Lung puts his hand over Orion's shoulder. "Guys we gotta retreat for now. Let's GO!" Po ordered and he and the rest of the Rangers ran off now.

Incedia was about to go after them but was stopped by Vrak. "Let them go my darling. The plan is going according to plan."

On the Skeleton Fortress Vrak had a box full of the Ranger Keys. "The ultimate plan for the destruction of Earth will finally come to plan. With the powers of the Power Rangers, my plan will finally come."

Incedia comes in. "My dearest Vrak the plan has now begun."

"Perfect. Now time for the biggest plan in history." Vrak said as he held up a Ranger Key in his hand.

Back at the base, the Rangers were trying to rest from the battle and trying to figure out why Vrak took the Ranger Keys.

"I don't get it why would Vrak took the Ranger Keys?" Po said.

"My guess is that he's trying to create an army of evil Rangers to do his bitty," Orion said.

"Hmm... that's the only thing we have for now." Grey said. "But for we to-" Just then the computer screens to turn and it was Vrak.

"Greetings, the time has come to reveal the plan for the destruction of your planet."

"What are you up to Vrak?" Troy asked.

"I created a giant worm tank that would go underground to give more power and new armor to destroy you once for all." Everyone in the room was shocked when they heard this. "Within hours your planet is gone." He laughs evilly and turns off the screen.

"This is bad, really, really bad," Tigress said.

Just then an earthquake happened and Grey turns on the screen and saw the worm tank going underground. "He wasn't joking at all."

"He definitely wasn't," Jake said as everyone looked out into the city.

In the city, Vrak and Incedia were on top of a building watching the Worm Tank going underground. They then laugh evilly now.

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **The first team-up has now been updated. Sorry for the long delay, I've been very distracted lately, and I'm going to try my best now. Let me know what you think of this. Read and review, please.**


	6. The Prince's Wrath

**"The Prince's Wrath"**

The Super Ani Force Rangers and Megaforce Rangers looked out the window and saw the Worm Tank digging underground that Vrak announced. The Worm Tank didn't seem to stop looking for Vrak's new armor.

"What do we do now?" Tai Lung asked.

"We have to stop that tank before it finds that armor," Po said with a serious voice.

"Let's GO!" Po and Troy ordered and everyone nodded their heads and head out to the city of Jungletopia.

The Rangers all ran with all their might and guided everyone to safety. "Come on you'll be safe over there," Gia said.

The people of Jungletopia were now all out of the area, and the Worm Tank appeared out of the ground. "Everyone fired at it!" Tigress said as she got out her Ani Blaster.

The Rangers begins to fire their blasters at the giant tank. They continued to fire at it but it didn't seem that the tank was going down.

"Guys it's not working," Noah said.

"But here comes company." Monkey pointed to some Skealtrons, Loogies, X Borgs, Terroax and Razor as they all charged in.

They all begin to fight the bad guys now as the Worm Tank went underground again. The Rangers were fighting while Vrak, and Incedia were watching them from on top of a building. Skeatress appears right next to them.

"This plan of yours better work getting me the Life Force Vrak," Skealtress said with a serious look and tone.

"Don't worry, this time nothing will us this time," Vrak said.

"And he also has another plan for the Rangers too," Incedia said as she held up a Ranger Key.

"It had better." Skealtress was even more serious in her voice.

The Rangers finished up the last of the Skealtrons, Loogies and X Borgs. Razor and Terroax held up their weapons. "Give it up Rangers. Once Vrak has that armor he will finally destroy the Earth and the Life Force will be ours." Terroax said.

"I don't think SO!" Jake said as he got out his Super Mega Key And Morpher. "Super Mega MODE!" He activates it and morphs into the Green Super Megaforce Ranger. He begins to fight Terroax now.

The Worm Tank continues to dig underground until it saw something glowing within the rocks. It finds an armor with black dark torso and blades with the arm piece and a dark helmet. The worm takes the armor and was about to head back to the surface now.

The Rangers manages to take down Terroax and Razor, but the tank heads back to the surface now. "It's back fire at it!" Emma said

The Rangers took out their blasters and begins to blast the tank now. The Rangers blasters destroy the tank, but it manages to give Vrak his armor.

Vrak takes the armor. "Finally the armor is mine." He begins to glow and the armor goes onto him. He jumps down and looked worse now. "Now Rangers time for the ultimate you ever fought."

"You don't look tough your highness." Monkey said as he fired his Ani Blaster at him.

Vrak chuckled a little a stop the beam that was going to hit him, and he reflects it back at him. Monkey grunts.

Vrak then raises his finger in the sky and electricity came to his finger and aims it at the Rangers and causing them to demorph.

"As usual Rangers, you no match." He comes to Po and knelt down to him. "Now, meet me at the mountains within one hour and you'll the biggest threat ever." He then gets up and disappears with Razor, Terroax, and Incedia.

The Rangers got up and were now weakened.

* * *

At the base, the Rangers were recovering from the battle, and Grey had a device in his paws. "Guys, I think I got something that can help you." He said.

"What's that?" Noah asked.

"Well, Troy, Emma, Gia, Jake, and Noah get and stand over there." He pointed to a spot. The five Megaforce Rangers got up now and went to the spot. "Alright, arms up."

They raised up their arms and he scanned them and pressed another button. Five holographic of the Megaforce Rangers came.

"Whoa, Grey what is this?" Tigress asked.

"Well, Mom I thought the five Megaforce could use holographic clones of themselves and they can use the Super Megaforce Keys."

"That's very clever Grey, and with that, we get back the Ranger Keys the Vrak stolen." Viper said.

"Thank you," Grey said.

"But for now... let's go and fight and get the Ranger Keys and return them," Po said.

They all nodded.

At the mountain area Vrak, Incedia, Skealtress, Razor, and Terroax were all there and were waiting for the Rangers.

Now the Super Ani Force, Megaforce, and Super Megaforce Rangers came into a straight line.

"So, you all arrived, and I can see that the Megaforce Rangers Are holographic clones. I'm not impressed." Vrak said as he got out a box full of all of the Ranger Keys. "But you will for THIS!" He throws them and came out all of the past Power Rangers, but this time these ones are evil.

The good Rangers were shocked by this. Po clenches his knuckles. "Rangers, they fight evil and not be used for this. They should people and protect the world from." Po said.

"And the universe of Rangers should not be used for destruction," Troy said. "But with of heart and goal... we will defeat YOU!"

The Rangers all screamed. Po and Troy looked at each other. "IT'S MORPHIN TIME!"

The Super Ani Force Ranger's bracelets transformed. "Ani Force, Release the Beast!"

The five Megaforce Rangers got out their cards. "Go, Go, Megaforce."

The five Super Megaforce Rangers and Orion got out their Ranger Keys. "Super Mega Mode!"

They all morphed into their Ranger modes.

"Rage of the Dragon. Ani Force Red!" Po roll called and did his pose.

"Heart of the Dolphin. Ani Force Pink!" Tigress roll called and did her pose.

"Feather of the Hawk. Ani Force Green!" Mantis roll called and did his pose.

"Howl of the Wolf. Ani Force Blue!" Crane roll called and did his pose.

"Claw of the Cougar. Ani Force Yellow!" Viper roll called and did her pose.

"Roar of the Lion. Ani Force Gold!" Monkey roll called and did his pose.

"Fang of the Serpent. Ani Force Silver!" Tai Lung roll called and did his pose.

"Defends of worlds, hear our ROAR!" The Super Ani Force said and they did a pose together. "Power Rangers Super Ani Force!"

"Fury of the Dragon. Megaforce Red!" Troy roll called and did his pose.

"Flame of the Phoenix. Megaforce Pink!" Emma roll called and did her pose.

"Venom of the Snake. Megaforce Black!" Jake roll called and did his pose.

"Claw of the Tiger. Megaforce Yellow!" Gia roll called and did her pose.

"Bite of the Shark. Megaforce Blue!" Noah roll called and did his pose.

"I am Robo Knight: Protector of the Environment, Guardian of the Earth!" Robo Knight roll called and did his pose.

"Super Megaforce Red!" Clone Troy roll called and did his pose.

"Super Megaforce Blue!" Clone Noah roll called and did his pose.

"Super Megaforce Yellow!" Clone Gia roll called and did her pose.

"Super Megaforce Green!" Clone Jake roll called and did his pose.

"Super Megaforce Pink!" Clone Emma roll called and did her pose.

"Super Megaforce Silver!" Orion roll called and did his pose.

"Earth's defenders never surrender!" The Megaforce and Super Megaforce Rangers did a pose together.

Vrak just clears his throat and snaps his fingers, as the evil Rangers ran at the good Rangers. The good Rangers all ran to them and were fighting them all together.

The Megaforce Rangers summons some cards and activates them. "Ultra Mode ACTIVATE!" The five Megaforce Rangers got into gold armor and had their Ultra Swords.

Crane, Noah and Clone Noah begin to fight all of the Blue Rangers. Crane lifts up Noah up into the sky with his wings and drops Noah to the ground and Noah sliced up some Blue Rangers and they turned back into keys. "Guys, if we destroy the evil Rangers they turn back into keys!" Crane called out.

"Then let's go for it!" Po said dodging an evil Red Ranger.

Crane, Noah and Clone Noah got into a circle and evil Blue Rangers were charming up to them and they got out their blasters and begins to fire at them. The evil Blue Rangers exploded and turned back into keys. "Alright, good job Crane," Noah said.

"No problem."

Mantis, Jake and Clone Jake begin to fight evil Black and Green Rangers near some cliffs. Clone Jake runs up to two evil Green Rangers and goes down the cliff. "Time for a DIVE!" He jumps down.

Mantis comes down too and begins to fight them too with his Hand Blades and turning them back into keys.

Mantis and Clone Jakes land on the ground and evil Black and Green's comes down too and were preparing to fire, but Jake fires at them instead and turning them into keys.

"Whoa, never felt that extreme in a long time." Clone Jake said giving Jake a high five.

"Not bad," Mantis said.

Tigress was fighting evil Pink Rangers, one of them kicking her in the stomach and she went flying, but Emma and Clone Emma caught her. "Good catch girls!" She said.

The evil Pink Rangers charges into them. Tigress grabs Emma and Clone Emma and threw them into the air and Tigress jumps too. The evil Pink Rangers looks up. The good Pink Rangers begins firing at the evil Pink's and turning them back into keys.

The three lands on the ground. "Now, that's girl POWER!" Emma said.

"Girls rule," Tigress said.

Viper was coming down a little cliff while evil Yellow's was firing their blasters at her, but Gia and Clone Gia used their swords to dodge them firing of the blasters to swing them back to where they come from.

"Hey, thanks, ladies!" Viper said.

"What can we say? We girls have to stick up each other." Gia said.

The evil Yellow's begins to charge, but Viper, Gia, and Clone Gia charge into them and used their weapons to slice up the evil Yellow's and turning them back into keys.

"Easy for the girls in yellow." Viper said while giving the Gia's have fives or high tail.

Monkey, Tai Lung, Robo Knight, and Orion were going against evil 6th Rangers. "Come on boys let's GO!" Monkey said while charging in.

They all begin to fight and Orion got out another key. "Super Mega GOLD!" Orion said and he got a gold armor on him and begins to fight.

Now, Monkey, Tai Lung, Robo Knight, and Orion comes together and fires their weapons into a circle and spins around and fires at the evil 6th Rangers. They all exploded and turned back into keys.

"Score one for the boys in gold and silver." Monkey bragged.

Tai Lung pushed Monkey's head out of annoyance. "You're the only Gold Ranger dude."

Now Po, Troy, and Clone Troy were the final ones and going against the evil Red Rangers. "DRAGON WARRIOR MODE!" Po got into his Dragon Warrior Mode armor and begins to fight.

About five evil Red's charges into Po, but Po swings his sword with fire and strikes the evil Red's with it, and turning them back into keys.

Troy and Clone Troy comes to Po and the three uses their final attack against the final Reds with swinging their swords.

Now the last of the evil Rangers were now turned back into keys now.

Now the rest of the Rangers comes up to Po, Troy and Clone Troy now, and saw the Ranger Keys glow and begins to fly away now.

The Ranger Keys flies off to the base and Grey opens a box and all of the Ranger keys were set. "Now, the only one left is Vrak," Amy said.

"Let's hope they win," Raj said.

Back where the Rangers were Vrak slowing walks up to them and had a sword now. "So, you destroyed all of evil Rangers now? But now you must face me NOW!" He gets out the green drink and begins to drink it down and begins to grow huge now. "Now, time face your DESTRUCTION!"

"Back up TIME!" Po yelled. "Ani Zords ARISE!"

"Summon Mech Zords!" The Megaforce called out.

"Knight Brothers! ACTIVATE!" Robo Knight called his Zords.

"Summon Sky Ship!" Clone Troy called out for the Sky Ship.

"Summon Q-Rex Zord!" Orion called for his Zord.

Now all of the Zords all came together and formed the Ani Fusion Force Megazord, Gosei Great Megazord, Gosei Grand Megazord, Legendary Megazord, and the Q-Rex Megazord.

Now 5 Megazord's begins to fight Vrak now.

"Alright, Vrak time to end THIS!" Po said as the Megazord raised up its sword, but Vrak grabs it with his hand.

Vrak laughs and knocks them down with his sword. The Super Ani Force Rangers begins to grunt.

Orion even tried to use the Q-Rex's drill attack but it was no use, and not even the Megaforce and Super Megaforce Rangers weren't even doing well either.

Back at the base Amy, Eddie, Raj, and Grey were watching the Rangers as they were losing to Vrak. "Grey, please tell me you have something for them," Amy said in a worried tone.

"I wish I did."

Vrak continues to fight the Rangers and even mocking them as they fight. "You really think you can defeat this time Rangers?" Vrak asked as he mocks. "You never win."

Incedia and the rest of the Undead Empire watch this from the ground. "My darling is finally gonna defeat the Rangers for good," Incedia said.

Skealtress just watches as she glares at this and watching as the Rangers as they lose.

Po grunts and begins to breath heavenly. "I'm not giving up, Earth still needs us. I'm not letting all of the past Rangers down."

The rest of the Super Ani Force got up too and weren't giving up too. Even the Megaforce and Super Megaforce Rangers got up too.

"We're not giving up either." Troy.

"Earth needs the RANGERS TOGETHER!" All of the Rangers yelled out together.

Now all five Megazord's begins to glow. "WHAT?!" Vrak was now shocked.

The Undead Empire watches this and were also shocked too.

Grey and the gang watch this too. "Grey did you-" Eddies asked but Grey cut him off.

"No."

The Gosei Great Megazord, and Gosei Grand Megazord's animals heads came off and formed their heads on the Ani Fusion Force Megazord arms, and legs, the Legendary Megazord's torso part came off and went to the Ani Fusion Force Megazord's torso and the Q-Rex's drill hand went to left hand of the Ani Fusion Force Megazord's left hand. With that, all of the Megaforce and Super Megaforce Rangers were in the cockpit with the Super Ani Force Rangers.

"WHAT?!" Vrak was now even more shocked by it.

The gang at the base watch this and was amazed.

"Alright, Troy." Po joined hands with Troy.

"Great to be here," Troy said.

Now the Rangers looked at Vrak. "Ani Gosei-Legendary MEGAZORD!" The Rangers announced.

"It doesn't matter! I'll still destroy you!" Vrak charged in and raised up his sword. But the hand drill drilled right into his sword and destroyed his sword. "WHAT?!"

"You must combine all our powers to defeat him," Po said.

Now all of the Rangers joined together. "Ani Gosei-Legendary Sword Legendary ATTACK! FINAL ATTACK!"

The Megazord raised up its sword and strike Vrak. "How, can this be? I was finally supposed to destroy! How can THIS BE!?" He falls to the ground and explodes. "HOW!?"

The Megazord did it poses and the Rangers cheered, and the gang back at the base cheered too.

"Excellent work Troy," Po said giving Troy a high five.

"We couldn't done it without you guys." Troy said.

Down on the ground Incedia was now furious. "Those Rangers will pay for destroying my love. I find away to destroy them for GOOD!" She then disappears with Skealtress and her crew.

Back at the base the Rangers threw the Ranger Keys into the sky and they all glowed and were returning to their owners.

The Super Ani Force Ranger shanked hands with the Megaforce Rangers. "Thank you, if it wasn't for you guys, Vrak would have destroy the whole world with the Ranger Keys." Orion said.

"It was our pleasure." Tigress said.

"It was an honor." Crane said.

"The pleasure was all ours." Gia said.

Amy comes in with Grey while holding a giant bowl with a huge sundae with toppings on it. "Time to celebrate." Grey said.

"Whoa, that looks good." Jake said while he grab a spoon.

"Jake NO!" Grey warned as Jake put the spoon into the huge sundae.

But when Jake did that the whole entire sundae collapsed, and everyone was covered in it.

Po licked his face with whip cream on it. "Mmm, needs more chocolate." He said.

Everyone looks at him, and grabs the frosting all over them. "FOOD FIGHT!" Monkey yelled out.

Now everyone begins to have a food fight and throwing the nuts and frosting that they are covered in to each other, and all begin to laugh.

* * *

 **The chapter has finally arrived, and sorry for another late delay. I'm always distracted, but I really want finish up these stories. Hope you all love this team-up, and many more team-ups will come soon. Also, thank 5UP3RNOV4 for giving the idea for the Super Megaforce Ranger to be clones. Sorry, for any grammar mistakes. Read and review please.**


	7. Down The Rail Of Danger

**"Down The Rail Of Danger"**

Grey was in the living room and was checking out the Ranger Book. Ever since the Megaforce Rangers helped Po and the team Grey has been curious about the Legendary Rangers, and also the past villains too.

Grey went through the page to page. "Wow, this amazing." Grey then sees many pages of Rangers. "Wow, S.P.D.," Grey turned the page. "And Jungle Fury," Grey said with amazement in his eyes.

Tigress comes up to Grey and saw him with the book. "Grey, you've been checking that book ever since we team-up with the Megaforce Rangers," Tigress said as she sat down on a chair.

"Sorry, Mom but I been curious about past Rangers, and the past villains too."

Amy comes in with a cup of coffee. "Yeah, past villains," Amy said as she took a sip of her coffee.

Tigress and Grey looked at her with curious looks on their faces. "What do you mean by that Amy?" Tigress asked.

"Oh, uh... nothing." Amy lied. "Just past villains could be more powerful then Vrak."

"Could be," Grey said.

"Yeah, could be." Amy then walks away.

Tigress and Grey look at each other. They had concern looks on their faces and wanted to know what Amy is hiding.

On the Skeleton Fortress the re-animator chambers open up and a monster comes out with train tracks on its arms and legs and old fashioned train for a head, and crimson eyes. "railroad ready to run over something." He said.

"Very well, head to Earth and grab me, Life Force," Skealtress said while leaning on her head.

Railroad gives a nod. "As you wish."

Back at Amy's place Grey was in the living room and was sitting down playing cards with Monkey. "Got any 6's?" Grey asked.

"Goldfish." Monkey said. Grey took a card from the deck.

The alarm beeps and Grey gets out his laptop. "Undead activity at the plaza," Grey said. He then looks at the Rangers. "Get going."

Po nods. "Right, let's go," Po said and he and the Rangers headed out now.

At the plaza of Jungletopia, the Skealtrons begins to attack and the citizens begin to run. The Rangers arrives and guided the citizens away.

"Rangers, you dare to show up?" Railroad asked.

"Yes, and you dare to scare humans by your ugly train head?" Monkey asked.

"Yes, I love. Skealtrons ATTACK!" He ordered.

The Skealtrons charge in and the Rangers begins to fight them. Railroad, on the other hand, points his hand at Monkey and shoots out raid road tracks at him.

The raid road tracks ties up Monkey and couldn't move. Monkey begins to struggle. "Guys, I'm stuck!"

Crane flies up but Railroad does the same thing too to Crane and Crane falls down to the ground and he was also struggling to get free.

"What's the matter Rangers can free from the tracks?" Railroad mocked and begins to laugh.

Po and Mantis jump from behind him and was knocked down by the two. Railroad grunts. "Hey, no FAIR!"

Before Po and Mantis can shoot him with their Ani Blasters he teleports away. Po stomps his foot. "Aww, he got away." He said and ran to Crane and Monkey.

Po gets out his sword and slices the tracks and frees Crane and Monkey. Crane took a breath. "Thanks, those tracks were getting tight," Crane said as he put his wing around his waist.

* * *

Back at the base, Eddie gives two ice packs to Crane and Monkey for the pain. "Here, use these."

Monkey puts it on his waist and he thought it was cold.

Amy took a sigh. "Guys, there's something you need to know."

"What is it?" Tai Lung asked.

"Vrak wasn't the only enemy of the Power Rangers, there were many over the years. From Rita Repulsa to Lord Zedd, to Master Org, to Galvanax, and Madame Odius." She said and everyone looks at her with shock faces. "They all been wanting to destroy Earth and rule the universe."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Po asked.

"Well, when you guys first arrived in this world, I knew the ship could be Power Rangers related."

"But you said you didn't what Power Rangers were," Grey said.

"That's because my aunt didn't want our city to be the next target of evil, and I knew too. We didn't want to upset you." Eddie said. "And another team of Rangers destroyed Odius in 2018, and we blocked the shows so you won't find out."

Amy looked down with her eyes closed and had a sad look on her. Tai Lung put his paw on her. "Hey, it's fine, you were just scared that's all."

Amy had a surprising look on her and opens her eyes. "But Eddie and I kept-"

"Hey, evil will always be there to destroy Earth and heroes will be there to fix it." Viper said. "And we're glad you told us."

Amy gives out a smile. "Thanks."

The alarm beeps again and Raj activates Grey's laptop and picked up Railroad at the old train station. "Hope you guys are feeling better now and-" Raj saw that the Rangers were gone and headed out the door. "Dang, these guys are good."

"They are good," Grey said and crossed his arms.

Railroad was on the old train tracks and saw some old trains that were out of order. He uses his powers to turn on the old trains and they begin to make some noises and giving out some steam. "With my evil trains at large, I'll use them to destroy the city."

Just then the Rangers should up on some trains holding up their blasters. "Better think again," Crane said.

"You Rangers are really getting on my nerves!" He then shoots his railroad tracks at them.

The tracks were about to go to the Rangers, but they shot them and destroyed them.

"Oh, that's just too harsh, but I'll show you!" He gets out the green drink and begins to drink it and grow huge now. "Time to run you OVER!"

The Rangers looked up and saw some Skealtrons ready to fight. "Guys I'll take care of the monster, you'll stop those bag of bones." Tai Lung said.

"Ok, good luck," Po said and gives the thumbs up. Po and the Five ran to the Skealtrons.

"Ani Serpent Zord ARISE!" Tai Lung called out, and the Ani Serpent Zord arrived and he jumps in it. "Ani King Serpent Zord COMBINE!" The Ani Serpent Zord then forms its Megazord mode. "Ani Super Knight Mode ACTIVATE! Ani King Serpent Megazord READY!"

"I'm not afraid of SNAKES!" Railroad then runs to the Megazord and he and the Megazord begin to fight now.

The rest of the Rangers begins to fight the Skealtrons. The Rangers lines up and aimed their Ani Blasters at the Skeatrons. "Ani BLAST!" The shoot their blasters at the Skealtrons and destroys them.

The Ani King Serpent Megazord fights Railroad with its sword, and slices off his horn. "My baby you broke IT!" He cried.

"And I'm gonna do this! Time for the final attack!" Tai Lung raises his Ani Super Knight Saber. "Serpent King X Strike, Final SLASH!" He then swings his sword and the King Serpent Zord swings it's sword at Railroad with an 'x' mark.

"Choo, choo I'm DEAD!" He falls to the ground and explodes.

Tai Lung cheers. "Excellent, Monster Poached!" Tai Lung said while putting his sword over his shoulder and his Megazord did a pose.

Back at Amy's house, the Rangers saw many pages of past Rangers and villains too. "I'll admit Grey these are some good Rangers," Mantis said.

"I know," Grey said.

"Also, guys I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner about the past Rangers, I was just-"

"Hey, we said all is forgiven, and we're not mad," Po said.

"Well, then get started on part of the past Rangers," Amy said as she took the book from Mantis. "I mean this book is gonna read itself."

All of the Rangers 'aww' from this.

On the Skeleton Fortress Incedia bows down to Skealtress. "My queen I connect someone and he will arrive soon, and he will destroy the Rangers this time."

"Who is he?" Razor asked.

"Wait and see. The Rangers won't be no match for him."

In another part of the galaxy, a form of light heads out.

* * *

 **A new chapter has arrived. Right after the next chapter, there will be another team-up, and it will have one of the greatest Rangers of all times. Read, and review please.**


	8. Clay Of Evil

**"Clay Of Evil"**

Tigress was making clay bowls with Amy and Tigress is getting clay all over her fur.

"Do you want me to wash that off for you Tigress?" Amy asked.

"No, I think I got it." She said getting even more clay on her fur. She then squishes the clay bowl flat and got the whole on her arms. "Ok, I do now."

Amy giggles a little and gets out a wet towel for her to clean her fur.

On the Skeleton Fortress, one of the Skealtrons was strike and was covered in a giant ball of clay. "What is this?" Skealtress asked.

A monster comes and it had a clay body with a deformed face. "I am Clayghoul, and my clay with annihilate the Rangers?" He said.

"You don't seem powerful enough." Razor mocked.

"Or am I?" I then put his hand out and lets some clay drops from his hand.

The clay that was dropped moves and creates a copy of Razor. Razor looked at the copy of himself. "Hmm, interesting."

"And with my clay, I create copies of the Rangers."

"And with that, the Rangers can argue with themselves while you get the Life Force, and destroy the Rangers once and for all," Skealtress said with a sinister smile.

Tigress was in the bathroom cleaning the rest of her fur. Tigress sighs. "I caramba." Tigress was annoyed by getting the clay off her fur.

She comes out and Grey was waiting for her to get out. "Let me guess... making clay and it didn't work for you Mom?" Grey asked with a smirk.

"Yep," Tigress answered back. She then sees clay on her shoulder, and sighs from it. "I really hate clay now."

The alarm beeps and Grey runs to his laptop and turns it on. "Undead activity in the warehouse district," Grey said.

"Let's go see what it is." Po and the rest of the Rangers ran out the door and headed out to the warehouse.

The Rangers arrived at the warehouse and didn't see the monster anywhere in the area. "No sign of the monster anywhere." Tai Lung said while not seeing anything strange.

"But just to make sure, let's split up," Po said as he went inside the warehouse while the others stayed outside.

Monkey was looking at the trucks and went inside and the monster was behind some big boxes. He chuckles a little and drops a little bit of his clay. It creates a copy of Crane.

Monkey looked behind some boxes and saw Crane. "Crane, I thought you were with Viper keeping guard." Monkey said.

But Crane didn't answer and starting to attack Monkey. "Crane, what are you DOING?!" Monkey asked trying to defend himself and trying not to hurt Crane.

Crane and Viper heard something and went to see what it is. The two saw that Monkey was being attacked by a copy of the Blue Ranger. "Hey, I'm the Blue Ranger," Crane said.

Monkey saw that Crane was next to Viper. "Hey, then who is this?" Monkey dodges and kicks the copy and splats him and turning him back into clay.

Crane and Viper came over to Monkey. "You ok?" Viper asked.

"Yeah." Monkey said as he kneels down and touches the clay. "Is this clay?"

Just then they heard Tai Lung screaming and went outside to see what it was. They ran and saw that Tai Lung was fighting with Viper and Monkey.

Mantis and Tigress also came too. Tigress saw that Viper and Monkey were next to her. "Hey, if you guys are here, then who are those two?" She pointed too.

"Watch." Monkey pointed his Ani Blaster at the two copies and shot them, and they turned back into clay.

Tigress kneels down and picked up the clay. "Clay?" She asked.

"My clay actually!" The monsters yelled out. The Rangers were preparing to fight now. "Skealtrons attack!" He orders.

The Skealtrons begins to charge in now and the Rangers ran up to the Skealtrons and begins to fight now.

Tigress gets out her Dolphin Sea Bow and starts shooting her arrows at the Skealtrons now. She then shoots her arrows at Clayghoul arms and his arm begins to melt. "Hey, watch where you shoot that THING!"

"No, I don't think I will." Tigress shoots more arrows at him and his body begins to melt now.

Clayghoul begins to scream now. "Retreat!" He then disappears with the rest of the Skealtrons.

"Well, then I guess he doesn't like water." Monkey said.

"He is made out of clay, what do you expect?" Crane asked.

"A monster that's made out of candy instead." Monkey joked.

The Rangers looked annoyed. Po comes out of the warehouse. "Po, you just missed the battle buddy." Tai Lung said.

But Po didn't say anything. "You ok?" Mantis asked.

Tigress noticed that's Po's Ranger boots were covered in something and went to grab a bucket. "Guys, I think," Tigress throws the bucket at Po and then melts. "He's clay."

The others gasps. "Then where's Po?" Crane asked.

"I don't know." Tigress activates her bracelet. "Grey, can track him?"

"It's gonna take a while, but search for him," Grey said over the intercom.

"Copy that." Tigress then turns off the intercom. "In the meantime let's find Po."

"Right!" The others Rangers agreed and headed out now.

* * *

Po was at the construction side of the city and was in chains and his morpher was being held by a Skealtron. Clayghoul comes over and whistles. "Well, Red Ranger capturing you was pretty easier then I thought."

"I would have been caught if you haven't used your clay to imposter one of my friends." He said with a glare. "And I really believe that-" But Clayghoul puts clay on Po's mouth to shut him up.

"Blah, blah, blah." He mocks. He then looks at a Skealtron. "Start up the Life Sucker now."

The Skealtron nods and starts up the machine. The Life Sucker begins to start up now and the plants around the construction site begin to die with life supporting it.

Clayghoul begins to laugh evilly now. "Perfect, Skealtress will be proud and I'll probably get a promotion from this."

Crane begins to fly around in the city and saw some plants dying. Crane activates his intercom. "Guys, it looks we got a Life Sucker somewhere."

Grey then turns on his intercom. "Guys, I picked up Dad at the construction site three miles from here."

"Got it, thanks buddy," Crane said as he turns off the intercom. He begins to fly off to the location that Po it at.

The Life Sucker begins to suck out more of the Life Force and the Life Sucker was at 23%. "Just a few more minutes and we get the Life-" Clayghoul was blasted by one of the Ranger's Ani Blasters and was knocked down. "HEY!"

The Ranger's charges in and fires their Ani Blasters at the Skealtrons and Tai Lung frees Po. Po removes the clay from his mouth. "Thanks, guys," Po said. Tigress comes and gives him back his Ani Bracelet. "Thanks. Ani Force, Release the BEAST!" He then morphs.

Clayghoul then turns his hands into sharp clay blades. "I'm not scared of you Rangers!" He then charges in. He begins to fight the Rangers now.

Tigress gets out her bow. "Hey, clay freak take this!" She fires her arrows at his arms and his clay blades begin to melt now.

"Curse, my body being made out of clay!" He yelled out as the rest of his arms melts.

"And you're gone like this." She then gets out another arrow. "Dolphin Spirit, Arrow Blast!" She fires her bow at Clayghoul and he explodes.

"Nice move Tigress." Monkey said with excitement.

"Good job," Po said with also excitement.

"Thanks, but now for this!" She fires another arrow at the Life Sucker and destroys it and returns the Life Force and the plants begin to come back to life.

But just then Clayghoul grows huge now. "Big clay, big DANGER!"

Tigress moans. "Here, we go again." She raises her gauntlet. "Ani Zords ARISE!" She called out.

The Ani Zords arrive now and the Rangers hops in and forms the Ani Megazord Dolphin Mode. "Ani Super Knight Mode Activate!" They got into their Ani Super Knight Mode. "Ani Force Megazord Dolphin Mode!"

"Hey, that's not fair!" He puts his hands on his head out of panic. "Now, I'm no Clayghoul, now I'm Waterghoul!"

"And you're gonna like this. Time for the Final Attack!" Tigress said getting the Ani Super Knight Blaster formed of the Ani Dolphin Zord.

The rest of the Rangers held up their Ani Super Knight Sabers. "Dolphin Mode Megazord Sea Strike, FINAL ATTACK!" They swung their swords and Tigress fired out the Ani Super Knight Blaster.

The Megazord's bow and arrow strike Clayghoul. "Clay is now MELTING!" He falls to the ground and explodes.

The Rangers cheered. "Clay has melted, and Monster poached," Tigress said and the Megazord did it's a pose.

Back at Amy's house, Tigress has now finished her clay bowl and this time it was now perfect. "Got IT!" She showed it to Amy.

Amy takes a good look at it. "Not bad Tigress, you did a good job this time."

"Thanks."

They look at Monkey who was making something of his own, but he was covered in clay himself. Tigress and Amy begin to laugh. "Not a word." He said with an annoyed glared look.

On the Skeleton Fortress, Skealtress saw the Megazord destroy a monster. She sighs from this. "My queen he has arrived," Incedia said bowing down.

"Bring him in." She said.

Someone comes and he was holding a golden staff. "Say hello to Master Vile."

Master Vile gavels a bow. "I'm here Queen Skealtress, and name your request."

* * *

 **A new chapter is nowhere. Now it's time for the next team-up and it's gonna be Mighty Morphin the team that started it all, watch for it and be prepared for it. Please read and review, please.**


	9. Legends Return

**In memory of Pua Magasiva who played Shane from Ninja Storm, August 10th,1980-May 11th 2019, and Alastair Browing who voice Zenowing and other roles from Power Rangers, February 8th 1954-June 2th 2019**

* * *

 **"Legends Return"**

On the Skeleton Fortress Master Vile comes in and bows down. "Queen Skealtress, I manage to get four coins, but that's still enough to power up the machine." He said.

"Good, and make sure the Rangers doesn't interfere with the plan." She said while sitting on her throne.

"Not to worry, everything is going according to plan." He then gets up and walks away. While Skealtress wasn't looking he laughs quietly. "But it's for you."

At Amy's house, everyone was watching television. While watching TV the alarm went off. "Hey, the alarm is going," Tigress said.

"We can explain that." A voice said.

The Rangers saw that two males with black hair and leather jackets were at the front door. Grey's jaw drops. "No way your Tommy Oliver the legendary greatest Ranger of all times." He then points at the other guy. "And your Jason Lee Scott the original Red Ranger."

"That means you two are part of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers," Po said with excitement. "AWESOME!"

"Yes, we are those Rangers," Jason said. "But we're not here to chat, we hear to ask for help."

"Help? With what?" Tigress asked.

"This villain named Master Vile, one of our old enemies is here on Earth and he stoked the four other power coins that belong to the members of our team," Tommy explained. "And we need your help to get them back."

"Then we'll help you guys get them back." Viper said.

"Thank you Super Ani Force Rangers." Tommy shakes Po's paw.

The Rangers were in the forest area and were using the tracking device and was detaching the four Power Coins nearby. "Wow, so you were many colors over the years Tommy?" Crane asked.

"That's right," Tommy answered back.

But just then Skealtrons and some other foot soldiers appeared. "Whoa are those Putties?" Tigress asked.

"Yes, but let's GO!" Jason said as he begins to fight the Skealtrons and Putties now.

Soon the rest of the Rangers begins to fight now. The Super Ani Force Rangers got out their Ani Blasters and begins to fire at the Skealtrons and Putties.

Tigress sees how Tommy was fighting and thought he was fighting pretty good. "Whoa, he's so cute."

"Hey!" Po yelled out.

"But your still my boyfriend." She rolled her eyes.

Now the last of the Skealtrons and Putties were taken down now. "We must be getting close to Master Vile." Monkey said.

"Could be, let's go," Po said as he and the rest of the Rangers begin to run now.

* * *

Deep in the forest Vile had a fortress and he saw that his Putties were making their own Life Sucker. For the power source, the four Power Coins that he stole were the ones they were powering up the Life Sucker. "Soon, with my own Life Sucker, I'll take the Life Force of Earth. Skealtress doesn't stand a chance after failing for a whole year now."

Vile's alarm went off and saw that the Super Ani Force Rangers and two members of the Mighty Morphin Team were heading his way now. "So, they want a war huh? Then I'll give them one."

The Rangers made it to Vile's Fortress now and saw that it was being guarded. "That must be Vile's palace." Tai Lung pointed.

They all ran again, but Putties and Skealtrons appeared out of nowhere. "Great Vile knows we're coming," Po said while fighting.

While fighting Skealtrons were flying ships and were firing at the Rangers at the ground. "LOOK OUT!" Jason yelled out as he and the rest of the Rangers begin to run now.

"We need option now!" Tigress shouted.

"Right, Po you Jason and I head to the base to get back the Power Coins," Tommy said.

"Right," Po said and then looks at his team. "Guys, can you handle this?"

"Don't worry we got this. NOW GO!" Monkey yelled while fighting.

Po, Jason, and Tommy headed out to Vile's fortress while the rest of the Super Ani Force Rangers were still fighting the Skealtrons and Putties.

Now Master Vile was near the machine and one of the Skealtrons starts it up. The four Power Coins were now activated and it was taking time to suck out the Life Force.

Skealtress appears on a screen. "Alright, Vile is the machine ready?" She asked.

"Yes, but it's not for you, the Life Force is mine." He said.

"What!? You were supposed to get me the Life Force an-"

"Sorry, you skull head after failing to destroy the Rangers and let's see when someone else takes it."

"Why you-" But Vile destroys the screen and cuts Skealtress off the screen.

"HEY!" A voice yelled out and Vile, the Skealtrons and Putties saw the doorway. It was Po, Jason, and Tommy. "If you wanted the Life Force all you had to do was ask," Po suggested.

"Doesn't matter now." He points out his staff. "GET THEM!"

The Skealtrons and Putties begin to charge into the three Rangers.

Po was about to go to the machine and try to get the four Power Coins but Vile was fighting him. "You know for a monster you're more ugly the rest," Po said.

"And you're a fat panda!" He strikes Po with his staff and throwing him to the wall.

Jason steps in. "Sorry rookie let me show you how it's down." Jason jumps and does a power kick, and hits Vile.

Vile went off flying into the wall. Po gets up. "Ha, show off," Po said with a smirk. "But I got THIS!" He gets out his Ani Blaster and fires at the Life Sucker and destroys it.

"Not bad." Jason also had a smirk on him.

Tommy runs up to the destroy machine and grabs the four stolen Power Coins. "Guys I got them!"

Tommy, Jason, and Po ran out of Vile's lair and he slowly got up.

He grunts. "That's it! No more mister NICE MONSTER!" He shouts and teleports to the outside.

From outside of Vile's palace the other Super Ani Force Rangers were still fighting the Skealtrons and Putties. But unfortunately, there were simply way too much. "Man these guys just don't know when to quit." Monkey said as he took threw a Puttie over him.

The Furious Five and Tai Lung got together and were about to fight once more but Po, Jason, and Tommy showed up. "We're here guys," Po said as he got out his blaster.

The Putties and Skealtrons were all now ready to fight some more.

Master Vile appears now. "Rangers you've may have destroyed my Life Sucker but you won't survive THIS!" Vile said in a furious tone.

"They're maybe dozens of you but the 9 of us can still take you on," Tigress said.

The Putties and Skealtrons were now walking and were preparing to fight now. The Rangers back away.

"How about 13 of us?" A female's voice asked.

The Rangers and Master Vile saw the source of the voice. It was 4 adults coming up slowly.

"No way," Monkey saw in a shocked look. "Those 4 are the original Mighty Morphin team. Zack, Billy, Trini and Kimberly."

"the original Mighty Morphin team is here," Tigress said with a shocked look on her.

Tommy then throws them their Power Coins and they catch them and they soon join the rest of the Rangers. Po, Jason, and Tommy got into a lined up. "You guys ready?" Po asked.

"READY!" They all shouted. "It's MORPHIN TIME!"

"Ani Force, RELEASE THE BEAST!" The Super Ani Force Rangers activates their Ani Bracelets. The 7 of them morph.

The Mighty Morphin team also morphs too.

"Once a Ranger," Rangers said together. "Always a RANGER!" They all did a pose.

Vile growls from this and points his staff at them. "Take no prisoners!" The Skealtrons and Putties all charge in. The Rangers charges in too.

Po and Jason got out their swords and begins to fight the Putties and Skealtrons. "Hey, old man lets you do this." Po jumps in the air and flashes out fire out of his paws and slices some Putties and Skealtrons, and lands back down. "Beat that!"

Jason doesn't answer and slices up some Putties with his sword and does a double kick on some Skealtrons. "Beat that rookie."

Po crosses his arms and laughs. "Not bad old man."

Tigress and Kimberly both jumps in the air and uses their bows and arrows on some Putties. "Good on the bow girl," Tigress said.

"Thanks. You're pretty good yourself too." Kimberly said.

Skealtron charges in, but Tigress shoots an arrow in the sky and it hits the Skeatron.

Mantis and Zack throw giant rocks and the Skealtrons and Putties, and Zack gets out his Power Axe and blasts the rocks to create a rock wave and crushes the Skealtrons and Putties.

"Not bad Zack, but let's see you can do this." Mantis then jumps on the Skealtrons and Putties and he strikes them by the head by the head and knocking them down fast. "how's that?"

"That was pretty cool dude."

Crane had Billy by his shoulders and Billy shoots the Putties and Skealtrons with his blaster and so did Crane too.

"Hey, Crane let me go I want to something," Billy said. Crane immediately lets him go and Billy drops to the ground and gets out his Power Lance and spins around a Skealtron into the air and releases it.

Crane got out his Wolf Forest Cannon and blast it. "Now that's a show I like."

Viper and Trini got out their weapons and tossed them at the Skeatrons and Putties.

Trini also did some backflips and tossed her Power Daggers at the Skealtrons and Putties and did a jump and kicked one of her daggers at a Puttie.

Viper was amazed. "Now, I know why you were the first Yellow Ranger."

Before a Skealtron can attack Viper, she goes on top of it and made it hand hit itself and knocks itself out. "Not bad yourself," Trini said.

Monkey and Tommy as the Green Ranger were doing double team and jumping in the air. Monkey uses his Lion Savanna Staff and shoots lighting out of it while Tommy uses his Dragon Dagger to charge down to the ground and strikes the Putties and Skealtrons.

They hive five. "Good job buddy," Tommy said.

"You too."

Tommy then gets out his Morphers again. "White Ranger Power!" Tommy then morphs into the White Ranger and ran to Tai Lung to help him.

Tai Lung and Tommy got out their swords and were fighting. "Now I know why you're the greatest Tommy." Tai Lung said slicing up some Skealtrons.

"You're good yourself too." Tommy then throws Saba and a Puttie.

Now the last of the Putties and Skealtrons were taken down, and the only one left is Master Vile. The Rangers gathered around and had their weapons ready.

"Dragon Warrior Mode ACTIVATE!" Po then gets into his battlizer. "Alright Vile only one chance, either you leave Earth and surrender or be DESTROYED."

"I'll never surrender to you!" He yelled.

"You had your chance," Jason said. "Everyone lock your weapons onto him!"

The Rangers lock their weapons onto Master Vile and they all begin to fire on him. He begins to grunt. Jason and Po came together. "Ultimate LEGEND, FINAL ATTACK!" The two of them sliced Vile with their swords.

Vile the screams and then explodes. "He's gone," Tigress said, and the Rangers then begins to cheer now.

Now everyone was out of their Ranger suits and Po shakes Tommy's hand and Jason's hand. "Thank you, Po, without you and you're friends we would have been lost," Tommy said.

"It was our pleasure. Teaming up with you guys was the most honorable thing too."

"The pleasure was all ours," Billy said.

"Come on let's go home, and celebrate." Viper said.

Everyone begins to walk off now and head back to the city now. "Now, I know why the Mighty Morphin team is the greatest." Po then catches up with them.

* * *

 **Forgive me for the late delay. I'm always feeling lazy for not writing, but hey what are you gonna do? Also, sorry if this team-up is fast, but there are gonna be more team-ups. Also, this story is dead I acted to the many people who were on Mighty Morphin that passed away, may. They Rest In Peace. Please read and review, please.**


	10. Trolled

**"Trolled"**

In the city of Jungletopia two, women were in the parking lot of a mall and holding ton of shopping bags and coming to their car. "Such, good deals today." One of the women squealed.

"Yeah, we can go shoe shopping tomorrow." The other said as she was putting on of the shopping bags in the back of the car.

"Oh, there will be no more shopping for you ladies." The girls turned around and saw a monster that looks like a troll with a big nose, big fists, and looks like it's made out of stone and covered in green moss.

The women screamed and he touched the two women and took something from them, and then disappears.

The two women then go down on the ground and had sad looks on them. "Oh, what's the point? We're never gonna look good with these new clothes." One of the ladies the sniffs.

"Yeah, I'm so sad." The two ladies then begin to cry.

On the Skelton, Fortress Skealtress watches it on the screen. "Perfect with Trollface stealing emotions, he'll be perfect for stealing the Ranger's emotions too." She said in a mocking tone. "They won't stand a chance."

In a comic book store Eddie, Po and Grey look at some comic books and saw a sign that there's gonna be a convention within two days.

"Man, this convention is gonna be the bomb guys," Eddie said. "Wait, until all the stuff that I'm gonna buy."

Grey chuckles a little. "Good, luck finding more space in your room dude."

Grey then sees some papers falling down and then picks it up. "Um, excuse me those are mine." Grey looked up and saw a teenage girl about 16 with brown hair and holding tons of papers in her hands.

"Sorry, here." Grey then gives it back to her and not before looking at them. They were knights teaming up with trolls. "Wow, these are some good drawings." He then gives them back to her.

"Thanks, it took me over three days to finish it." She said putting them in her folder.

"Wait, you made these?"

"Yeah, I'm just a writer and artist myself."

"These should be published Ms. Um-" Po said and not knowing her name.

"I'm Serena and thanks and I tried before and not getting it." She said in a little sad tone.

"Wait, you never got these published?" Eddie asked.

"No, I tried and always got rejected and-" But just then people were running and Po saw the cause.

"Guys, stay in here I got this." Po then runs out. "Ani Force, Release the Beast!" Po then morphs.

He begins to fight the Skealtrons. "You guys just don't know when to quit!" Po said swinging his sword.

"But, I'm bet you're gonna quit while I do this!" Trollface then appears and takes Po's emotions and forced him to demorph.

Grey, Eddie, and Serena run up to him. "Po, you're alright?" Eddie asked him with concerned.

"No, and this monster has beaten me." He whimpers. "Skealtress has won this time."

Grey then looks at Trollface. "What have you done to him?!"

"I've done nothing to him. Oh, wait I did by stealing his emotions." He then jumps in front of Serena. "Like I'm gonna do to this girl an-" But something blocked his way. "Hmm, it seems something is making her feel sad, but no matter. I'll deal with you later." He then disappears.

Eddie and Grey help Po up. "Serena you better get out of here, and try to stay away from the ugly face," Eddie said.

Serena then nods.

Back at the base Grey finished scanning Po and found the cause. "Just as I thought, that monster has the power to steal emotions from people and leaving nothing but saddens only." He explained.

"Can we reverse it?" Amy asked.

"What's the point?" Everyone looks at Po. "we're never gonna stop that monster and defeat Skealtress." Po said in an even more sad tone.

"Ok, maybe if we destroy that monster Po's emotions will come back," Tigress said.

"But why didn't that monster steal Serena's?" Eddie asked.

"Hmmm," Grey puts his rubs his chin. "I've may have a theory. But in the meantime find that monster, and I'll talk to Serena."

Everyone nods.

* * *

In the city of Jungletopia Serena was at a coffee shop and drawing more of her drawings of knights and trolls.

As she draws she gets an angry look on her and throws her pencil on the floor. She then looks at the rest of her comic book drawing panels and is going to rip them in half.

"Wait!" Grey yelled out before Serena can rip the panels. "What are you doing?" He asked picking up the pencil.

"What's the point? I'm never gonna get my comic published." She said as she looks at the papers. "It's been my dream to become a great comic artist and writer, but every time I get rejected."

"I see. But the truth is to keep trying." Grey said. "Sure not everything is gonna go the right way all the time, but you should never give up on your dreams." He gave her a pencil. "No matter how things get, the only way to try your very best and to keep on going."

Serena looked at her pencil and took a deep sight. "Ok, I'll try again." She said softly.

Just then the citizens were running from Trollface. Grey activates his communication device. "Guys the monster is in the city get here fast!"

"We're on our way!" Tigress said.

Grey was about to get out of the area with Serena but a sword blocks their way. "Going somewhere?" It was Terroax with the monster and the Skealtrons.

Grey showed an angry look. "Terroax."

"Hello, old friend." He puts his sword blade over his shoulder. "It's been a long time."

"Not long for me. And how come you're working for a monster like Skealtress?"

"Easy, she's gonna win and-" He was about to strike Grey with his sword but got blasted.

The Rangers came by and shooting Terroax. "That's IT! SKEALTRONS!" Trollface orders and the Skealtrons begins to attack now.

"Grey, get out of here with Serena!" Mantis said.

He nods and he and Serena run off now.

The Rangers begins to fight the Skealtrons, Terroax, and Trollface.

As they fight they jumped on cars and using their weapons. Terroax and Tigress were fighting each other. Terroax was attacking Tigress with his sword. "You Rangers are always interfering with our business you know that?"

"Yeah, but for us really it's our business!" Tigress said and kicked Terroax in the stomach and knocks him down. She then looks at Trollface. "And I haven't forgotten about you!"

"Uh oh." He panics.

Tigress fires her Ani Blaster at Trollface and he begins to scream and explodes.

Around the city, the people's happy emotions return to them and returned to normal now. Also, back at the base Po's happy emotions returns to him too.

"Guy's what happened?" He asked.

"A monster stole your happiness and the others need your help," Raj said.

Back in the city Trollface slowly got up. "That's it, I'm going out just like THAT!" He gets out the green drink and begins to drink it and grow huge now. "Let's see you face THIS!"

The Rangers looks up. "Oh, come on again?" Monkey asked and stomps his foot.

"I leave you Rangers to die. Bye." Terroax then disappears.

Just then the Ani Dragon Zord arrives. "Hang on guys I'm on my way!"

"Alright, Po you're back!" Viper said with excitement. "Come on team time to call our Zords."

They all nodded their heads. "Ani Zords ARISE!"

The rest of the Ani Zords arrives now and the Rangers hops in their Zords. "Ani Super Knight Mode activate!" They all got into their Ani Super Knight Modes.

"Alright, Zords combine!" Po said as the Zords combines into the Ani Fusion Force Megazord. "Ani Fusion Force Megazord ready."

Trollface begins to charge in now and begins to hit the Megazord with his fists, and the Megazord begins to do the same thing too. "I'm not fighting you freaks! I'll steak your emotions!"

The Megazord hits Trollface in the stomach and causes him to fall on the ground. "OW, that hurts!"

"And it's gonna hurt even more! Time for the final ATTACK" Po summons the Ani Super Knight Blaster.

The Rangers raises their Ani Super Knight Sabers. "Ani Fusion Sword, FINAL ATTACK!" They all swing their swords and Po fires the Blaster, and the Megazord slices the monster.

"There goes my happiness!" He falls to the ground and explodes.

"Alright, bye-bye troll, Monster Poached," Po said.

On the Skeleton Fortress, Skealtress looks down on Earth on took a sight. Interijento comes in. "My queen five spirits have arrived and they just been re-animated but I'm giving them more power now. But they wish to wait to reveal themselves." She said.

"Very well, we'll wait," Skealtress said as she looks down on the planet again.

Now at the comic book shop, all of the Rangers, Grey, Eddie, Raj, and Amy were there and saw Serena. "Hey, Serena what's going on?" Grey asked.

She looks at them with a happy face. "Well, I finally got my first issue published." She said, and everyone cheers for her.

"That's great!" Eddie said.

"I know, and it's thanks to you Grey, thank you." She said with softness in her voice.

"You're welcome." He said. He and Serena fist bump.

"Hey, I got a character for you." Monkey said.

"Really, what's that?" Serena asked.

"The character is named... Monkey." He said and everyone facepalms their faces.

* * *

 **A new chapter is done. I can't tell you what's gonna happen next, but there is some sad news. We now lost Robert Axelrod who voiced Lord Zedd and monsters from the original series, and he died on September 7th of this year, Rest In Peace Robert. Please read and review, please.**

 **In Memory of Robert Axelrod May 29th, 1949- September 7th, 2019**


	11. Sports Madness

**"Sports Madness"**

Tigress and Amy are at the park doing some jogging and getting some exercise.

As they stop to catch their breath Tigress begins to drink some water. While drinking her water a soccer ball comes to her, and she jumps in the air and kicks it back to the soccer players and gets a score.

The coach comes up to them. "Hey, sorry I hope I didn't mean to-"

"Oh, no need it was an accident," Tigress said.

Amy looks at the coach. "Hey, have I seen you somewhere before?" She asked getting a good look at him.

"Yeah, I get that a lot." He said. "Anyway, I gotta get back coaching my team." He then gives them a flier. "Hope to see you at an upcoming game tomorrow."

"Thank, we thank you for it," Tigress said as she took the flier.

He nods and goes back to coaching the soccer players.

"I swear I thought I know that guy from somewhere I just can't put my finger on it," Amy said as she puts a hand under her chin.

"Why's that?" Tigress asked.

"I don't know, I just don't know." Amy then begins to tap her head with her fingers.

On the Skeleton Fortress, the re-animated chambers open up and come out a monster with a golfing bag with hockey sticks, golf clubs, baseball bats, baseball shoes, a football helmet and a ripped jersey with a number 5 on it, and had yellow eyes. "Sportsfiend, ready to play and win." He said.

Terroax comes up to him and crossed his arms. "And what can he do?" He asked.

"My balls can become explosive when they hit something, and my baseball bats, hockey sticks and golfing clubs can cause major destruction." He gets out one of his baseballs. "Allow me to show you." He then throws his baseball at a Skealtron and the baseball hits the Skealtron and causes it to explode. "And with that, the rangers don't stand a chance."

Skealtress then comes to him. "Don't fail me you only got once chance." She said with a glare and pointed her staff to him.

At the park, kids were playing and adults were talking. But just then Sportsfiend, and the Skealtrons appeared and begin to attack. Sportsfiend throws a football at some civilians but wasn't hurt and causes them to flee. Sportsfiend begins to laugh evilly now. "Run humans run." He then throws more balls and they too explode too.

Tigress and Amy continue their jog until Tigress' Ani Bracelet beeps. She answers it. "Go ahead."

"Tigress there's trouble at the park." Tai Lung said.

"On my way." She then heads back to the park and Amy went back to the base.

Back at the park, the Skeatrons were using drills to dig up some Life Force, but there was nothing yet. "Come on fools or you're in penalty BOX!" Sportsfiend shouted.

The rangers arrive now. "Hey, STOP right there!" Po shouted.

"Ah, Rangers you arrived." Sportsfiend then gets out a baseball bat the Skealtrons drops the drills and got out they're swords. "Let's see if can compete with sports. Skealtrons attack!"

The Skealtrons begin to run towards the rangers now and they begin to fight now.

The Rangers got out their blasters and begin firing at the Skealtrons one by one.

Monkey picks up one of the drills and attacks the Skealtrons with it. "Have drills in your bag of BONES!"

Tigress fights two of them and does split kick into their faces.

Sportsfiend gets out a football and throws some tennis balls at Tai Lung and Po and it explodes on them and causes them to be knockdown. The rest of the Rangers comes up to them. "Po, Tai you two ok?" Crane asked as Tigress and Monkey helps them up.

"Yeah, we'll be alright." Tai Lung said as his arm is around his torso.

"Not for long, gotta go Power fools!" Sportsfiend then runs away and disappears.

"Darn it he got away!" Mantis stomps one of his legs.

* * *

At the soccer, stadium civilians run out as Sportsfiend is in the middle of the field and watch the Skealtrons using their drills to dig up the Life Force.

On the Skeleton Fortress, Skealtress watches the Skealtrons as they drill through the ground to get the Life Force. Incedia comes forward and bows down. "My queen in case Sportsfiend fails the five warriors will destroy the Rangers next." She said.

Skealtress turns her head towards Incedia. "They better be perfect, and I hope you were correct to say they were powerful as they were," Skealtress said in a serious tone.

"Not to worry, not to worry."

In the city of Jungletopia, the Rangers were looking for the monster but couldn't find him. They searched everywhere.

Po rides his Ani Cycle through the city until his bracelet beeps. "Go ahead."

"Dad, I just picked up undead activity in the soccer stadium," Grey said. "Get there fast and I'll contact the others."

"Right thanks." The communication ends and Po rides off once again.

Back at the stadium, the Skealtrons are still drilling through the ground... until they stop and picked up something that is glowing. "Perfect now get the containers." Sportsfiend then orders.

The Skealtrons then gets the contains and begins to grab the Life Force and plants and trees outside of the Stadium begins to die and lose their color. Sportsfiend begins to laugh evilly.

Just then one of the Skealtrons gets blast by one of the Rangers Ani Blasters as they stand on the stadium's chairs. "Hey, didn't invite us to the ball game?" Viper asked.

"No, I was waiting for you anyway." Sportsfiend gets out a baseball and throws it. Tai Lung fires at it and destroys it, Sportsfiend snarls. "Get them!" He ordered and the Skealtrons gets out their swords.

The Rangers jumps down and runs to the stadium floor and begins to fight the Skealtrons now.

Crane gets out his Ani WereWolf Mode Pearl out and locks it into his gauntlet. "Ani WereWolf Mode ACTIVATE!" He gets into his WereWolf Mode and begins to claw the Skealtrons.

"Let me join in." Po gets out his Dragon Warrior Mode Pearl out and activates it. "Dragon Warrior Mode READY!" He too begins to fight.

The other Rangers begin to fire their Ani Blasters at the Skealtrons one by one until they were all gone now.

Tai Lung fires his blaster at the containers of Life Force and it returns to where it came from and the plants and trees begin to return to normal now.

"You FOOLS," Sportsfiend shouted. "You returned the Life Force an-" Po and Crane jump in the air. "Oh, NO." He then begins to panic.

"Wolf-Dragon Forest-Flame STRIKE, FINAL ATTACK!" Po then slices and Crane uses his wolf claws to strike Sportsfiend and causes him to explode.

Sportsfiend then begins to grow huge now. "Time to take you all out of the ball GAME!"

The Rangers lookup. "For a giant football, we're gonna a giant football shoe." Monkey jokes and raises his gauntlet. "But first... ANI ZORDS arise!"

The Zords begin to come now and the Rangers hops inside their Zords now. "Ani Super Knight Mode ACTIVATE!" They got into their Ani Super Knight Modes.

The Zords begins to combine and form the Ani Fusion Force Megazord. "Ani Fusion Force Megazord READY!"

Sportsfiend gets out a baseball bat and charges into the Megazord and begins to fight it with the bat to the sword.

As they begin to fight the Megazord's sword strikes Sportsfiend's hand and causes his bat to be tossed out of his hand. "Ah, OH!" He panics

"Prepare FINAL ATTACK!" Po summons the Ani Super Knight Blaster, and the rest of the Rangers gets their Ani Knight Sabers and raises them.

"Ani Fusion Sword, FINAL ATTACK!" They all swing their swords and Po fires out the blaster and the Megazord slices Sportsfiend.

"I've been penalty!" He then falls and explodes.

"Monster Poached." Po puts the blaster over his shoulder and the Megazord does a pose.

At the ball game, the Rangers got free VIP passes for saving the stadium. They are in the first booth. They all watch the soccer game and their team is doing awesome and they are winning.

Everyone in the crowd begins to cheer for the winning team and one of the soccer players scores a perfect score and they're team wins. The Rangers and their friends jump from the excitement of their team winning.

The coach comes up to the Rangers. "Hey, thanks again for saving our stadium." He said with kindness in his voice and shaking Po's paw.

"The pleasure was all ours."

Amy has a shocked look in her eyes. "Oh my god, you-you're Carlos Vallerte."

Eddie became surprised by this. "Wait, do you mean-" Just then Po's Ani Bracelet beeps.

"No time we got trouble at the warehouse district." Po and the team run off to see what is going on.

"Wait guy you're gonna need-" But the Rangers have already left. "Carlos."

The Rangers made it to the warehouse district without morphing just yet. "I don't see any danger," Crane said as he looks around seeing there wasn't anything around.

"But this is where-" Just then lightning strikes the Rangers and causes them to be knocked down.

From out of the smoke five figures come out with Red, Black, Blue, Yellow and Pink armor and evil helmets on. They all laugh evilly.

The Rangers are still on the ground and saw as the evil five figures walk up and stop. "Wh-who are you?" Viper asked.

"We're the Psycho Rangers." The red one introduced.

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **A new chapter is nowhere. We got a legendary Ranger cameo, and it's time for the next chapter is the next team up and the ones who saved the entire universe and ended the Zordon Era, the Space Rangers. This chapter is also dedicated to my co-writer _Bionicle_ story TFAN Override-Dragon Light for giving me a monster idea. Please read and review, please.**


	12. Psychos ATTACK!

**"Psychos ATTACK!"**

The Super Ani Force Rangers recently got a danger single at the warehouse district, but when the Rangers got there it turns out five figures call the Psycho Rangers are there waiting for them.

The Rangers got up from the ground. "Psycho Rangers?" Crane asked.

"Yes, Skealtress brought us back and we're here to destroy once and for all." Psycho Yellow said.

"Well, if you're here to destroy us then I guess it's time to fight," Po said and got his Morphers ready. "It's Morphin' TIME!"

The rest of the Rangers activates their bracelets. "Ani Force, Release the BEAST!" The Rangers morphs.

The Super Ani Force Rangers charges into the Psycho Rangers and they charge in too.

As the Rangers are fighting the Psycho's, the Psycho's begins to overpower the Rangers and beating them good and very hard too.

The Rangers are knocked over and the Psycho's slowing coming up to the Rangers. "Now, say goodbye RANGERS!" Psycho Red gets out a sword and is about to strike the Rangers.

Just then someone kicks the Psycho's to the ground and comes in front of the Rangers. The Rangers saw that its Carlos the coach that they saw back at the stadium. "Carlos what are you doing?" Tai Lung asked. "Get out of here."

Carlos then turns to the Psycho Rangers. "I don't think so." He then shows them a watch. "Let's ROCKET!" He shouted and glows black and transforms into a Black Ranger.

The Super Ani Force Rangers are shocked by what they see. "H-he's a Power Ranger." Monkey said as he gets up and so did the others too.

Psycho Black clenches his fist. "You!" Psycho Black then charges in with staff and Carlos begins to fight him and the rest of the Psychos begins to fight him too.

As Carlos is fighting the evil Rangers he gets out his blaster. "Astral Blaster!" He fires at the Psychos. Smoke is seen in front of them, but when the smoke clears up they are gone.

Carlos puts his blaster back in his belt and comes up to the Super Ani Force Rangers. "You guys ok?" He asked.

"Yeah, thanks for your help," Po said. "We didn't know you were a Ranger."

"I'm more than that. I'll explain back at the base."

On the Skeleton Fortress, the Psycho's bows to the Skealtress' throne and she looks at them with a furious look in her eyes. "You five dare to retreat?!" She shouts.

Psycho Blue gets up. "We were about to destroy Rangers but the Black Ranger stepped in and-" Skealtress grabs his throat.

"You dare talk back at me?!" Psycho Blue then coughs with the chocking of her hand.

She lets him go and he coughs. "Go back down to the Earth and destroy them and grab the Life Force, or ELSE!" She points her staff at them.

"As you command." Psycho Red then nods and he and the rest of the Psycho's then leave the fortress.

"Better not fail me." Skealtress then looks down on the Earth.

Back at the base, Carlos told the team about the Psychos and the rest of his adventures of being a Ranger. "Are these Psychos that bad?" Mantis asked.

"Yes, and you're gonna need help, and that's why I called the rest of the Space Rangers," Carlos said.

"And he's right," Grey said as he looks outside.

Everyone went outside and there is a blue car parking and came out three people. "You're T.J Jonson, Ashley Hammond, and Cassie Chan," Eddie said with excitement in his eyes.

They all nod.

Amy comes up to them. "And believe it or not but I was there in Angel Grove when you guys saved the Earth."

"Well, it was our pleasure," Cassie said.

Now a space glider comes out flying and jumps down a Red Ranger and demorphs. "And you're Andros." Eddie had more excitement in his eyes.

Eddie shakes his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you all," Andros said.

Po comes up. "Alright Super Ani Force and Space Rangers it's the to fight against the Psycho Ranger, are you all with me?" Po then puts out his hand.

The rest of the Rangers puts out their next to his.

The Rangers were about to leave but a motorcycle comes up the hill and then stops. The guy takes off his helmet and the guy has blonde hair. "Didn't think you were gonna do this without me?" He asked.

Andros comes up to him. "Wouldn't be the same without you Zhane." The two shakes hands.

"Alright, let's go," Po ordered and they all headed out now.

* * *

At the mountain district near a construction site, the Psycho watches as the Skealtrons puts down the Life Sucker down to the Earth.

Psycho Red sneaks away and goes behind some stairs and saw Mistress Interijento crossing her arms. "What are you doing back my fellow psycho?" She asked.

"I only want to destroy Red Rangers, and not grab something for a skeleton head witch." He said.

"Ah, but not working as a team would only-"

"I have no interest in TEAM! Once I see the Red Rangers they're MINE!" He then gets furious and walks away.

Interijento just laughs as he walks away from her. "Was it something that I said?" She asked with sarcastic in her voice.

All 13 Rangers arrive at the location and run down to the Skeatrons as they begin to fight now. The Psychos watches them as they fight. "Ah, Rangers you arrived." Psycho Yellow said.

"And just in time." Psycho Blue was about to fight but Psycho Red stops him.

"No, let them fight those bag of bones first and then we can destroy them."

The Rangers are still fighting the Skealtrons and takes them down one by one by using hand to hand and kicking. They take down the last of them and the Psychos comes up to Life Sucker.

"Not bad for a bunch of humans and animals but it doesn't matter." Psycho Red comes up to the machine. "Once we start up the machine the Life Force will be ours and-" Just then something blasts the Life Sucker and destroying it.

The Rangers looks up and saw a giant space ship. "Alpha!" Andros said as he knew who's in the ship.

Alpha is in the hanging control room. "Don't worry Rangers I got this."

The Psychos begins to walk up to the Rangers slowing and so does the Rangers too.

Po and Andros look at each other. "It's Morphin' TIME!"

"Ani Force, Release the Beast!" The Super Ani Force Rangers morphs.

"Let's Rocket!" The Space Rangers then morphs too.

All 13 Rangers got into their Ranger suits and did their poses.

"No matter how many of you there are we still destroy you!" Psycho Red said.

Terroax and a lot more Skealtrons appers too, and so did Skeltrons in fighter ships.

"Well, let's see. Let's GO!" The Rangers and Psychos charge into each other and begins to fight now.

Carlos and Mantis begin to fight Psycho Black. "You think a little bug will take me down?"

Mantis then grabs Carlos' legs and tosses him to the psycho and knocks him down with his Luna Lance. "That hurts." Pyscho Black said with pain.

Viper and Ashley begin to fight Psycho Yellow with their weapons. "Star Slinger!" Ashley fires at Psycho Yellow.

Viper slivers down to Psycho Yellow's feet and ties them down and knocks her down and flips her over many times.

Crane has T.J by his hands as he flies towards Pyscho Blue and T.J grabs Psycho Blue. He begins to struggle. "Let ME GO!" He demands.

"Ok." T.J then lets him and he falls and Crane and T.J flies down to him and strikes him.

Tigress and Cassie begin to fight Psycho Pink and using their blasters on her. Tigress and Cassie kicks her off the stairs and causing her to fall off and hits the ground. "Good job Tigress." Cassie gives Tigress a handshake.

"No problem."

Monkey and Zhane begins to fight the Skeltrons and taking them down with their blasters and double kicks.

"lighting Bolt STRIKE!" Monkey shoots lighting out of his staff.

"Silver Silverizer!" Zhane slices his weapon at the Skealtrons and they are destroy now.

Tai Lung begins to fight Terroax. Tai Lung pushes Terroax into some stairs. "No WAIT!" Terroax begged.

But Tai Lung didn't listen and kicks him into the air and knocks him to some pipes.

Alpha in the Mega Ship is fighitng the Skealtrons in their ships and blows them up one by one. "Whoa, HO! I haven't had this much FUN in a while."

Po and Andros begins to fight Pyscho Red with hand to hand and weapons too.

Po kicks Pyscho Red in the stomach and using his sword too. "Hey, Andros it's Battlizer time."

"Right with you." Andros summons his Battlizer.

"Dragon WARRIOR MODE!" Po gets into his Battlizer too and begins to fight once again.

All of the Psychos gathers together and all of the Rangers fire their Blasters at the Psychos.

Po and Andros jump in the air. "Ani-Space Galaxy Strike, FINAL ATTACK!" Their fires their lasers and swords at them and strikes the Psychos.

The Pyschos screams from the pain and falls down to the ground and explodes.

Po and Andros come down to the ground. Everyone begins to cheer. "Alright," Po shakes Andros' hand. "Nice Andros."

"Thanks to you guys." He also shakes hands.

On the Skeleton Fortress Skealtress is furious and grabs Incida by the next and her eyes glow. "Now what did I say when they fail?"

Incida gags from the grip of Skealtress' hand choking her.

At the base, everyone begins to cheer. Alpha also joins in the party too.

Grey in the meantime checks the Ranger book and saw a picture of the Super Ani Force Rangers teaming up with the Space Rangers defeating the Psycho Rangers. He closes the book and goes back to the party.

"You guys may have saved the universe back then, but we're saving Life Force," Tigress said.

"Hey, I'm the one who saved the universe," Andros said.

"Well, I got baked in a giant pizza," T.J said and everyone looks at him. "What? Did I tell you guys that story?"

"Yes!" Everyone said.

* * *

 **A new chapter is nowhere. Sorry if this is another fast team-up, and I'm sorry, but I do hope you're all like this. Next chapter an 8th Ranger will join the Super Ani Force Rangers and their quest. Sorry once again if this is a fast team-up. Please read and review, please.**


	13. Path of the Polar Bear

**"Path of the Polar Bear"**

On the beach down to Amy's house Eddie is sitting on the sand and watching the waves as they go, and see's the sunrise. He took a deep sight. "Seeing Eddie?" A voice asked.

Eddie looked back and saw his aunt. "Yeah, I see this every morning." He went back to see it. Amy comes to him and sits down right next to him. "My mom always woke me up every morning and seeing it with her." He said. Amy smiles, and Eddie sights. "I just miss my parents a lot."

Amy puts her hand on her nephew's shoulder. "I know Eddie, I miss them too. But I'm here for you." Amy said in a sweet and understanding voice.

Eddie smiles back. "Thanks, Aunt Amy."

At the house, the Rangers, Grey, and Raj are eating breakfast and Amy and Eddie come in. As they eat Tigress gets up. "Guys, I wanna stop Skealtress more, but we're gonna need the last three Ani Force Rangers to do it," Tigress said.

"You know I almost forgot about them." Monkey said as he puts a fork down. "The White, Violet, and Black Rangers, and the power of the Polar Bear, Sting Ray, and Gorilla Zords."

"But who are they?" Raj asked.

"That's the thing the three of them need to be worthy of proven with pure hearts to become Rangers," Grey explained.

Eddie looks outside and see's some white stuff outside. "Hey, what's that?"

Everyone gets up and goes outside and saw it's snowing. They all became surprised by this. "Snow? At the beginning of Spring?" Viper asked as snowflakes were coming down.

Grey puts his fingers under his chin. "Hmm, Skealtress must be planning something, I just need to figure it out."

"Right in the meantime the others and I would check out the city for undead activity," Po said as he and the others leave.

Now in the city of Jungletopia, something on one of the rooftops that looks like a samurai but with white armor and a blue-white face and yellow eyes is watching over the city. He saw that cars are driving and he shoots a beam out of his hands and the wheels turn into ice and the cars crash.

He jumps down and strikes the car and civilians begin to flee. "Freeze!" He shoots another beam out of his hands and freezes the humans. "You're nice."

The Rangers arrive now. "Hey, STOP right there!" The Rangers held out their blasters.

"Ah, Rangers you arrived." He pulls out his sword. "I am Samuraice and I'm here to freeze the city and including you."

"Well, then," Monkey puts away his blaster. "If you're here, then you're messing with LIGHTING!" He shoots lighting out of his hands.

The lighting doesn't hurt the monster, but he just laughs. "Tickles. My turn." He shoots an ice beam out and shoots Monkey and freezes him.

"Monkey!" Their Rangers saw as Monkey is frozen solid. "What did you do to him?" Tai Lung asked pointing his blaster towards him.

"The same thing that I'm gonna do to you all." He charges in and begins to attack the Rangers, and they all begin to fight back now.

As the Rangers begin to fight the monster his fires another beam at Viper and Crane and freezes them too. Tai Lung, Tigress and Mantis do double jumps and he too freezes them.

Po gasps. "Guys!"

"Oh, I haven't forgotten about you, Red Ranger." Samuraice fires at him, but it doesn't freeze him. "WHAT?!"

"Ha, my powers are fire so I'm too hot for you to handle." He summons his sword.

Samuraice puts his sword back in his sword belt. "No, the matter I'll finish you off later. In the meantime, your friends are mine." He then disappears along with the frozen Rangers.

"UGH!" Po stomps his foot.

Back at Amy's house Eddie, Grey, Raj, and Amy are in coats and trying to keep warm, and saw the news that the whole city is completely frozen. "Bad news the others have been captured and Po's looking for them," Raj said as he blows his breath into his hands and trying to keep them warms.

Grey checks the computers. "And some other news too, the computers are frozen too and there's no way to contact the others."

Eddie gets up and puts his beanie on. "I'll go look for Po and try to help him."

"Eddie it's too dangerous. If you go out there you're frozen to death." Amy said with a strict voice. "I'm sorry but you'll have to stay here."

"I'm sorry but I gotta try." Eddie then goes out of the house and runs towards the city.

"EDDIE WAIT!" Amy tries to call him back but Eddie doesn't listen.

* * *

In the city, there is a major blizzard.

Samuraice is at the warehouse district and has the Rangers frozen in a straight line. "6 Rangers, Skealtress would reward me greatly." He said to himself. "And once I get the Life Force for her she'll pay me dearly." He then laughs evilly.

Po searches the city on his Ani Cycle and using his tracker but it's frozen, so he decides to use his Ani Bracelet to track the other Ani Bracelets. He gets a single and found them. "Gotcha guys." He then drives down and the wheels of his powers meltdown the snow on the ground.

Eddie searches the city for the missing Rangers and saw Po driving down and follows him.

Back at Amy's place Raj and Grey shivers from the cold. Grey brings an extra coat for him and Raj. "Here, you go." Raj takes it. "Here, Amy you're gonna-" He sees that Amy isn't there. "Amy? Where's Amy?"

"I don't know she was just here a minute ago," Raj said as he shivers.

"Then that means," Grey's eyes widen. "Oh, no. She's gone after Eddie."

"Oh... CRAP."

At the warehouse, Samuraice sits in a chair and whistles as he touches the blade of his sword. Po is hiding behind some boxes and got his blaster ready.

Po comes out from out behind and fires his blaster at the monster and causes him to fall off his chair. "RED RANGER!" He gets up and gets his sword ready. "You dare fire?!"

"In the matter of a fact... YES!" Po then charges in and begins to fight the monster now.

Eddie arrives at the warehouse and enter the building and saw that Po and Samuraice are fighting each other. He sees the Rangers frozen. "Oh, my god." He whispers.

Amy then stops her car at the warehouse and enters the building and saw Amy on the other side of the boxes.

As Po and Samuraice are fighting Samuraice sees Amy and jumps over to her and grabs her. Amy screams, and Po gasps and Eddie gasps too. "Amy, what you-"

Samuraice then holds the blade towards her neck. "Don't move any further Red Ranger or the woman gets it."

Po looks at his sword and drops it. Eddie clenches his fists and see's a pipe and grabs it. Eddie then screams and runs towards the monster and trips him.

Amy grabs Eddie's arm and runs towards Po. Amy has an angry look on her face. "Eddie what the hell were you thinking-"

"Someone had to do something. Would you let your family suffer?"

Amy's anger face then turns into a smile and then hugs her nephew.

Samuraice then gets up. "That's IT!" He then fires a beam at Amy but Eddie takes the hit for her.

Eddie begins to glow white now and something begins to happen.

The glow then stops and Eddie is in a white suit and a white helmet and the same gauntlet that the Rangers had on them. "WHAT?!" Samuraice then looks shocked.

Amy gasps.

Eddie looks at himself. "No way, it-it can't be." He also sees the gauntlet on him. "I-I'm the White Ani Force Ranger."

"Eddie you look amazing buddy," Po said with amazement in his eyes.

"It doesn't matter if there's another Ranger. I'll destroy you all." Samuraice then charges in.

Eddie then summons an Ice Mace and begins to fight Samuraice now. "Whoa, this power is amazing!" He then jumps in the air and does an air kick and knocks over Samuraice into some boxes.

Eddie then turns his Mace into a blaster. "Let's see this, Ice Blaster!" He fires at Samuraice. Eddie then changes his blaster back into its mace form. "Ice Spike Strike, FINAL ATTACK!" He then jumps in the air and strikes Samuraice and causes him to explode.

The blizzard in Jungletopia goes away and the snow begins to melt. Even at the base the snow melts and the computers in the base goes back online. Even the frozen Rangers melts too and they are now free.

"Oh, what happened?" Tigress asked rubbing her head. She sees Po, Amy, and the White Ranger. "And who's that?"

The Rangers come up. "Who are you?" Monkey asked.

"It's me, Eddie."

"Alright, buddy you look great!" Tai Lung said with excitement.

But just then Samuraice grows huge. "You stop my blizzard but you're not gonna stop THIS!"

Everyone looks up and Eddie's Ani Bracelet glows. "What's going on?"

Now, something comes out from behind the warehouse building and shows and new Zord and begins to roar. "It's the Ani Polar Bear Zord," Po said as he points to it.

The Zord grows and Eddie comes up to it. "You-You want me to jump in?" Eddie asked and the Zord growls again. "Well, here I go." Eddie then jumps in the Zord and is now in the cockpit. "Whoa, this is amazing."

Grey then appears on the screen. "Eddie, didn't you were a Ranger now, but we'll talk about it later, but here's your Super Knight Pearl," Grey said as the pearl teleports into his hand.

"Alright, thanks, Grey." Eddie then locks the pearl into his gauntlet. "Ani Super Knight Mode ACTIVATE!" Eddie gets into his Super Knight Mode. "Whoa, now this is AWESOME!"

Samuraice then charges into the Polar Bear Zord and Eddie begins to fight back. The Polar Bear Zord begins to bite the monster's arm and dropping his sword.

"Eddie." A voice said. Eddie looks around in the cockpit and the spirit of Master Polar Bear is seen. "Use the power of your new Zord and your Megazord." He explained.

"Well... ok. Ani Polar Bear Zord Megazord ACTIVATE!" The Polar Bear stands upon two legs now and its top legs turn into arms, gladiator armor and a face comes out of the mouth with a knight visor on its eyes and appears. "Ani Frost Gladiator Megazord READY!" The Megazord spins its mace.

The Rangers and Amy saw the amazement of the Megazord. "Whoa, that's so COOL!" Monkey said with excitement.

The new Megazord jumps in the air, and Eddie summons the Ani Super Knight Blaster. "Ani Gladiator Spike SPIN, FINAL ATTACK!" He fires the blaster and the Megazord's spike mace strikes Samuraice.

He screams. "Defeated by my own POWERS!" He falls to the ground and explodes and the Megazord lands.

Everyone on the ground cheers, and so does Eddie in the cockpit. "Alright, MONSTER POACHED!" The Megazord does a pose.

Back at the base everyone cheers and Eddie and Amy hugs. "I'm so proud of you Eddie," Amy said.

"Thanks, Aunt, and for years you were are as a mother figure to me, you still are," Eddie said and this touches her heart and they hug again.

Grey jumps on Eddie's back. "Welcome aboard Eddie, you a member Power Rangers family."

Po comes up to him and shakes his hand. "And it would be an honor for you to fight alongside us."  
Eddie shakes Po's paw. "The pleasure is all mine. And it would also be an honor to find the last two Rangers."

"Then we shall do it together."

All of the Rangers put their hands together in front of their Ani Bracelets.

* * *

 **A new chapter and a new Ranger is nowhere. Eddie is now a member of the Super Ani Force Rangers, and two new Rangers will soon join the team. Please read and review, please.**


	14. I Spy

**"I Spy"**

On the beach, Po is training Eddie on how to fight and doing Kung fu and material arts. Ever since Eddie joined the team Po has been training him for the past few days on how to fight even when he's unmorphed.

Tai Lung then comes and puts down a test dummy and Eddie does a high kick and knocks the dummy down.

Amy comes down and claps. "Impressive Eddie good job." Amy complement

Eddie gives a bow. "Thank you."

Amy holds a water bottle and gives it to Tai Lung and he takes it. He drinks it and he and Amy go back on the cliff as he puts his arm around her shoulder and they begin to talk.

Eddie takes the towel from the beach and wipes his head from the sweat as he watches Tai Lung talking to his aunt.

Po picks up some training sticks. "Ok, Eddie our next is to-" As Po was talking Eddie just stares off as Tai Lung and Amy heads back up to the house. "Eddie."

Eddie snaps back. "Oh, sorry, I was just- Sorry I-i-I'll get back to training."

Po then gives him the training stick and they begin to get back to training now.

On the Skelton Fortress Razor bows down to Skealtress. "My queen I got the next monster to give a surprise attack." He gets up and shows her the new monster. "Say hello to Spyshadow."

Spyshadow comes out of the ground from out of his own shadow and has red eyes and is black claws and cover in spy gear. "I am ready to hide and ready to strike at any time." He said.

He looks at some Skealtrons and goes does into the shadows and his shadow moves down into the ground strikes the Skealtron in the face. "Hmmm, I can use this guy, but he better gets the Life Force," Skealtress said as she kneels her head down on her hand.

"Not to worry my queen I won't let you down."

Amy is cleaning dishes and Tai Lung comes to her. "Hey, Amy I was wondering if you wanna go hang out around in the city."

"I like to." She said as she stops the sink and puts down one of the dishes.

"Cool, let's go."

In the city, Tai Lung and Amy walk around at the park and also got some ice cream too. As they were eating their ice cream cones Tai Lung got some of it on his nose. Amy giggles and cleans his nose with a napkin.

Eddie and Po jog through the park and stops to get catch their breath. They see Amy and Tai Lung. Eddie comes up to them. "Hey, Tai what are you doing?" Eddie asked.

Amy and Tai Lung sees Eddie in front of them. "Oh, hey Eddie almost finish with your practice?" His aunt asked as she finishes cleaning Tai Lung's nose.

"You two are on a date?" Po asked.

"Oh, we no were just hanging out an-"

Eddie starts to become annoyed by that news. "No, they're not my aunt isn't into Tai and she's never got a date." He then looks at Tai Lung and pokes his finger on his chest. "And she's not to date anyone and not even this guy."

By hearing that news Amy starts to get annoyed by what Eddie is doing. "Eddie, stop it Tai and I are just hanging out as friends we weren't on a date. I was just cleaning and nose and we were gonna-" Amy tries to explain.

Tai Lung gets up and gets anger look on his face but it isn't that much anger in her eyes. "First kid we just hanging out, and second Amy is my friend and she was just being nice-" Just then civilians begin to run out of fear and Po, Eddie and Tai Lung sees the Skealtrons.

Po and Tai Lung runs up to the Skealtrons. "Stay here Aunt," Eddie said as he goes to fight the Skealtrons with the panda and snow leopard.

The three Rangers begin to fight the Skealtrons. They use their fists and kicking the Skealtrons and also summoning their Ani Blasters and firing at them.

Amy begins to guide everyone out of the park, but what she doesn't know that something is hiding in the shadow and is in the ground. Tai Lung sees it and eyes widen, and gasps. "Amy look out!"

Amy looks down and saw a hand coming out of the ground and grabbing her leg. Its body comes out and has red eyes. Amy begins to kick his head. "Hey, let go of ME!" She kicks his head some more.

Tai Lung runs up to it, and Eddie takes down another Skealtron and also runs up. As the two run up to save Amy, Eddie bumps into Tai Lung. "Out of the WAY, she's my aunt!"

Tai Lung had his blaster pointing at the monster. "Well, she's my friend." The two begin to argue now.

Spyshadow fully comes out of the ground from his shadow. "No need to argue I'm taking her prisoner and we'll see if you can argue some more. So long." He begins to drag Amy down into the ground and into the shadows.

Po comes up and Tai Lung and Eddie still argue. He pulls the two aside. "STOP IT you two! He got away with her!" He points to the spot.

Their eyes widen. "Aunt AMY!" He looks around at the park and no sight of her. "She's gone." He goes down to his knees.

* * *

At the base, Grey searches for any Life Force nearby that has come out and to see where the monster is and where Amy is being held.

"I can't believe THIS! UGH!" Eddie then growls and then looks at Tai Lung. "This is all your fault TAI!"

"My fault? If you didn't bump into me then none of this would have been happening!" He yells.

Eddie and Tai Lung come up and begins to argue in each other face. The rest of the Rangers, Grey and Raj start to become really annoyed by their arguing.

Grey gets up from his chair and points his one of his Katana's near the two to stop the arguing. "Ok, you know what? This arguing is starting to get on my nerves."

"Yeah, the monster got away with her because you two kept on arguing," Po said with a sternest in his voice.

Eddie and Tai Lung just glare at each other. Eddie then walks out of the base.

Tai Lung just sights from this.

On the beach, Eddie sits down and watches the waves go back and forth. "Eddie." A voice called out. Eddie looks back and a spirit forms a polar bear. "Greetings young man."

"A-are you the Master Polar Bear? The original White Ranger?" Eddie asked.

"I am indeed the original. What bothers you?"

"It's Tai Lung he's hitting on my aunt and I don't like it." Master Polar Bear didn't say a word to this. "It's just me and my aunt, I really don't like anyone hitting on her. I just think that-"

"You seem to care about your aunt, and that's a good thing. But she needs to find love in her life."

"But how can I trust a teammate doing that?"

"You figure it out." Master Polar Bear said as he disappears.

Eddie looks back at his Morpher and sights. "EDDIE!" Eddie looks up and saw Tigress on the cliff. "We found the monster lets go!" He gets up.

At a construction site, Amy has her hands tied to a metal pole as the Skealtrons are standing guard of her.

There are some Skealtrons using drills to dig under the ground to find some Life Force.

The Rangers then arrives and begins to fire at the Skealtrons that were drilling through the ground.

Spyshadow then appears out of the ground. "Rangers, glad you can make it. I thought you may never come." Spyshadow said in a sarcastic tone.

"Well, you may not expect this. ITS MORPHIN' TIME!" Eddie shouted.

The Rangers Ani Bracelets then transform into their gauntlet modes. "Ani Force, Release the BEAST!" The Rangers then morphs into their Rangers modes.

"Get THEM!" Spyshadow then orders the Skealtrons to attack.

The Rangers charges into the Skeatrons and begins to fight them.

Eddie and Tai Lung in the meantime were going to rescue Amy from her shackles. Tai Lung comes to her and removes her shackles and she hugs him. "I know you come." She with happiness in her voice.

Eddie looks at them as they hug and they got up. But before they can get out Spyshadow comes out of the ground. "Going somewhere?" He asked.

Eddie gets out his Spike Mace and then looks back at his aunt and Tai Lung. "Tai Lung." He took a sight. "Get her out of here?"

Tai Lung nods and gives him the thumbs up.

Eddie then begins to fight Spyshadow now but Spyshadow keeps going in the ground and dodging the attacks. Eddie begins to grunt and tries to think of a good plan.

Spyshadow's shadow begins to come to Eddie and strike him but just then Tai Lung blasts him with his blaster and Spyshadow pops out of the ground.

"Hey, thanks for that."

"No problem." Tai Lung then turns his blaster into its sword mode.

"Then you must like this!" He gets out the green drink but before he can drink it Eddie uses his Mace to turn it into ice and breaks the glass. "HEY!"

"Let's do IT!" Eddie then gets ready to attack.

"Polar Bear-Serpent ICE SPARKLE STRIKE, FINAL ATTACK!" Eddie jumps in the air and spins around and Tai Lung swings his sword and Eddie Mace and the swing from Tai Lung's sword strikes Spyshadow.

"This really BLOWS!" He falls to the ground and explodes and Tai Lung and Eddie did a pose.

From the construction site, the rest of the Super Ani Force Rangers finished the last of the Skealtrons. "Alright, Monsters Poached," Po said.

Back at the house, everyone begins to eat but Eddie is outside and taking a little walk. Tai Lung comes out. "Hey, buddy you want dinner?" He asked.

"Oh, yeah." He sights. "Hey, Tai Lung I just wanted to say I'm sorry for how I acted, I just wanted to protect my aunt and I thought if she gets a boyfriend he will just break her heart."

"It's fine, and I understand."

Amy then comes out. "Eddie." She said softly, but Eddie took a deep breath. "I'm fine, and I appreciate how much you care. But I need to make my own choices."

Eddie then gives an understanding smile. "You're right and I'm sorry." Just then the spirit of Master Polar Bear appears. "Master Polar Bear."

"Well, done my child you trust your friend and your aunt and letting them make their own choices." He said.

"Yeah. Oh, why did you choose me to become the White Ranger." He asked.

"Because once the time is right the secrets towards your mother will finally be revealed." He said and Amy looks shocked.

"What secrets?"

"Time will come." Master Polar Bear then disappears.

Eddie then looks at his Ani Bracelet and nods and knows what he has to do.

Amy looks frightened about what Master Polar Bear said. 'No, why does this day have to come?' She thought. 'I must tell Eddie the truth, but,' she closes her eyes. 'Not now.'

* * *

 **A new chapter has arrived. Can you all take a guess what Master Polar Bear means what Eddie has to figure out someday? But for now, the next chapter its time for our next team to come out of shadows and and to fear no DANGER and team up with NINJAS! Please read and review, please.**


	15. Dark Ninja Strike

**"Dark Ninja Strike"**

A dark figure with yellow eyes and brown hair with a ninja katana on his back is in a warehouse and bows down. "Madame, is today the day we strike?" He asked.

A figure sitting in a chair with yellow eyes in the shadows nods. "Yes, Kylo Darkstar today is the day." She said. She then grabs something from his robe. "Take this and you'll become more powerful my warrior." It shows she is showing a red ninja throwing star.

He gets up and takes the throwing star. The woman in the shadows is still sitting down.

At a convention center in Jungeltopia Grey has entered the contest and build little hearing aids for animal translation. It took him almost about a month to build and hopes they'll be a success.

Tigress sets down the last of the translators. "Hope this will be would work?" She asked.

"Well, I don't really care if I win first place, I'm just looking for something that can help humans understand animals. Well, other animals from this world since we're humanoid animals." Grey said.

Grey goes behind the booth and takes a deep breath. His legs begin to shake.

Monkey crosses his arms. "He's nervous."

"Oh, big time," Po said.

A young man comes up to them. "Excuse me have you see a dog around here?" He asked.

Viper turns around. "No, but I'll-" Her eyes widen and see's him in a cowboy hat. "Levi Weston?" She then squeals.

He chuckles a little. "You wanna autograph?"

Viper still squeals. "No, but a selfie is pleased."

Grey's eyes widen. He looks around and is making sure no one is around to hear. "Oh, my god your the Gold Ninja Steel Ranger."

"Oh, Tommy Oliver told us about you guys."

"Yeah, we also heard about you guys," Po said as he shakes Levi's hand.

Just then a husky dog is sniffing Grey. "Oh, hey there." The dog begins to lick him. Grey looks at the dog's tag. "Nice to meet you too Kody."

Now 5 young adults come up and the woman in the white shirt comes to her dog. "There you are Kody." She pets his fur.

"Hey, your Brody, Preston, Sarah, Hayley and Calvin the Ninja Steel Rangers." Po saw with excitement.

"That's us, Super Ani Force," Brody said.

Now a red robot and a guy with long hair come up to them. "And I'm Redbot." He introduced.

"And I'm Mick." He also introduced it.

"Then welcome to Jungletopia Ninja Steel," Tigress said as she shakes the hand of Brody.

"The pleasure is all ours," Preston said.

One of the judges comes up to Grey's booth. "Let's see young man what do you have here?" One of the judges asked.

Grey takes a deep breath. "Ok, well these translators allow any human to talk to an animal they want." He said, but it looks like the judges aren't impressed. "But as for me and my family, we're different since we're humanoid animals. But allow me to designate." Grey then takes one of them and looks at Kody. "May I Hayley." She nods.

He goes to Kody and sets the dial and presses the button. "Ok, Kody how are you doing today?"

The judges see and Kody looks around and does a little bark. "Good." The dog said.

Hayley's eyes are shocked. She couldn't believe that her dog is actually talking. "M-my dog is talking."

"I don't believe it," Calvin said as he was shocked too.

"Epic!" Brody said with amazement.

The judges look at each other and talked for a bit. "Well, then young man for this amazing invention look like you won 1st place." He then gives Grey the 1st place ribbon.

Grey then looks at the ribbon and his friends and family begin to clap for him. He then takes a bow, and Kody licks him once more.

Now at a cafe, everyone begins to celebrate Grey's victory. "Very proud of you Grey," Tigress said.

"Thanks, Mom."

They begin to talk and just then they hear people running for their lives as they the Rangers see blue robots in ninja armor. "Basherbots?" Sarah saw with a shocked look.

"Wait, we're they all destroy when you diffracted Odius last year?" Eddie asked.

"We thought so too," Levi said as he got up from his chair.

The rest of the Rangers got up from their chairs too.

As the civilians ran away, Po and the rest of the Super Ani Force Rangers got their Ani Bracelets ready. The Ninja Steel Rangers got their Morphers out ready too.

"Ani Force, Release the BEAST!" The Ani Rangers morphed.

"Ninja SPIN!" And the Ninja Rangers morphed too.

The Rangers begin to fight the Basherbots and taking them down one by one. As the Rangers are fighting a figure on the roof is watching them.

Now the Basherbots were now all taken down. "Whoa, these guys are ugly." Monkey joked.

"But who send them?" Grey asked as he and the rest of the gang came out.

"It was me." A voice called out. The Rangers looked over and someone came out of the alleyway with a fox mask and the Ninja Rangers are a shock.

"Madame Odius?" Brody asked as he looked shocked.

"But it can't be." Levi was also shocked.

"It IS!" Odius then uses her hammer to blast the Rangers but Grey takes out one of his katanas and the blasts revered itself back to Odius but it didn't hit her. "Aw, young man I can see that your katanas are made from Ninja Steel."

"What?" Mick asked as he looked shocked.

The Rangers were about to fight but before they can Odius' warrior came out. "Kylo, do your thing." She ordered.

"Yes, madame." He gets out his ninja star and dark evil

Kylo gets out his red ninja star and gets out the same Morpher that the Ninja Steel Rangers have. "Dark Power Star lock-in," He locks his star into his Morpher. "Dark NINJA SPIN!" He spins his ninja star and morphs into an evil Red Ranger. It looks like Brody's Ranger suit but the gloves, boots, and cloth were black.

The Rangers are shocked by what they see. Especially Mick who looks also shocked. "It can't be."

Kylo gets out a ninja sword and beings to charge into the Rangers and begins to fight them.

The way that Kylo was fighting it looks very, VERY brutal. He begins to take down the Rangers one by one.

Brody begins to fight him with a sword to sword but Kylo has the upper hand and knocks Brody down to the ground and knocking his Ninja Sword out of his hand. Kylo has his foot on Brody's chest and his sword near him. "Goodbye RED RANGER!" Kylo is about to strike him, but just then he got blasted.

Everyone looks up onto the rooftops and saw another Red Ninja Steel Ranger but it was the same suit but with a gold cloth.

"How many Ninja Reds are there?" Preston asked.

The Ninja Steel Red Ranger jumps down and begins to fight Kylo. The Rangers saw that this Red Ranger is very short for his size.

The Red Ranger jumps and was about to strike Kylo but he uses a smoke bomb and vanishes and so does Odius too.

Everyone comes up to the short Red Ranger and he demorphs and he is wearing a ninja suit and looks around 10 years old. The Ninja and Super Ani Force Rangers demorphs too. "Hey, thanks for the help." Brody shakes his hand. "What's your name?"

"I'm Thomas, and... I'm your son dad." He said.

Everyone looks shocked and even Brody was shocked by this.

* * *

At the base, Grey finished scanning Brody and Thomas. Brody is still shocked by what this kid said. He couldn't believe that this kid is his son.

"Well, DNA's are the match he is indeed your son," Grey explained.

Brody gets up from his seat. "This can't be I can't be a dad." He begins to panic. He looks at his 'son'. "How old are you?"

"I'm 10 and I'm from the year 2036, and I learned an ancient ninja time travel trick. And now here I am." Thomas explained.

"Ok, but I want to know is how is Odius still alive and who was that guy?" Tigress asked.

"His name Kylo Darkstar and he's the most dangerous criminal in the galaxy. He killed so many innocents." Mick explained the backstory. "Also, I heard of two rumors that Dark Power Star was lost years ago before Ninja Prism came to Earth. And also," He looks at Grey and his katanas. "I heard that Ninja Steel can travel to other worlds."

Grey gets out his katanas. "So that's explains everything." He whispers to himself looking at them.

"Oh, back in my timeline in our world when I was 6 a meteor fell from the sky and came out some steel. I grabbed some of it a decision to make some katanas, and I had no idea what it was at first."

"Why didn't you tell us that your katana blades were space metal?" Crane asked.

"Hey, I thought these blades were a gift from above."

Just then the alarm went off and Kylo and Odius are at the warehouse district. "Talk later better stop them first," Raj said.

"Alright let's do this and-" Thomas was stopped by Brody.

"No, you can't come with us." He kneels down to him. "If you are my son from the future then," He sights. "I'm not putting you in danger."

"But dad I-"

"No 'buts'." He then looks at the team. "Let's go."

He and the rest of the Rangers soon left the base. Thomas did look displeased.

The Rangers soon arrives at the warehouse district and had their swords and blasters ready. "Aw, Rangers glad you can arrive," Odius said.

"Enough talk, how are you still alive Odius?" Brody asked getting out his Ninja Blaster.

"Aw, that, you see when you destroyed me the Nexus Star gave an extra life, and soon after you destroyed me the first time I soon came back and arrived here in this city." She then puts her hand on Kylo's shoulder. "And soon enough I met Kylo and I always had the Dark Power Star the entire time and didn't share it with anyone." She explained.

"Well, it doesn't matter now, you seen be destroyed again." Monkey then charges in but Kylo charges in too and begins to attack Monkey hard and demorphing him and knocking his Morpher out of his wrist. "My Morpher!" He panics.

Kylo then takes Monkey's Morpher.

The rest of the Rangers begins to fight Kylo one by one. "Let's see how you like this. BASHERBOTS!" He called out and they begin to attack now.

As the rest of the Rangers were fighting Kylo charges into Calvin, Hayley, and Viper and hitting them and demorphing them. He then laughs at the failure and takes their Morphers and Power Stars.

"Hey!" Eddie yells out and rides on his Ani Cycle with Sarah and she blasts Kylo but he uses his sword to block the attack return the attack at them and knocking them off the cycle and demorphing them, and takes their Morphers.

Mantis, Tai Lung, and Crane gets attack next and overpowers the three and demorphing them and taking their Morphers as well. Odius begins to laugh at how to Rangers were losing so easily. "Well, done my warrior soon the powers will be mine."

"Hey, ODIUS!" Odius looks up and Levi begins to attack her but Kylo blocks the attack and kicks him into the building and demorphing him and taking his Power Star.

Preston and Tigress take down the last of the Basherbots and are very tired and start to lose their energy. Kylo goes to them but Tigress and Preston still had enough strength but unfortunately, Kylo does the same thing and takes their Morphers as well.

Brody and Po come up to them. "Guys, you ok?" Po asked with concerned.

"Yeah," Preston said.

The rest of the Rangers comes up. Kylo had the Morphers on him and Odius comes up. "Now, with the Ani Bracelets and Power Stars in my Dark Ranger's hand he'll soon destroy you all and-" Just then a black cloak attacks Odius and the cloak went to the Rangers and it turns into a female in an in shogun armor.

"Hello, Rangers."

"Princes Viera," Sarah said with excitement.

"Thought you can use some help."

"Doesn't matter now." Kylo then charges in once again and Po and Brody charges in as well and begins to fight him.

Like the rest of the Rangers, they do put up a fight but gets knocked down as well. Brody and Po are weakened but are still morphed. The Rangers and princess come up to them and helps them up.

Kylo gets his Ninja Blaster out and Odius has her hammer out. "Now its time to finishes this once and for ALL!"

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **A brand new chapter has arrived. The next part of the team-up will be up tomorrow or around next week. Let me know what you think of this team up and chapter. And the next chapter will be an ultimate surprise. Please read and review, please.**


	16. Ending the Nexus

**"Ending the Nexus"**

The weakened Rangers and the two Red Rangers still had their weapons out. But unfortunately for the rest of the Super Ani Force and Ninja Steel Rangers they had their Morphers taken away from them by Kylo Darkstar.

And now Kylo and Odius had their Ninja Blaster and hammer out and are about to finish up the Rangers once and for ALL. "Say goodbye RANGERS," Kylo said as he and Odius are about to blast them.

But just then a blast strikes him instead and knocking his blaster out of his hands. "WHAT?!" Odius looks up and saw the younger Ninja Steel Red Ranger.

He runs up to the Rangers. "Hey, you guys ok?" He asked.

"Thomas I told you to stay behind and-" Brody said with strict in his voice.

"I know Dad, but you'll do the same thing if this does happen to a family member."

Brody just stayed silent for a little bit and sights. "Of course I will."

Po gets out his Dragon Canon and blasts a firewall so Odius and Kylo won't get through. "Guys, we gotta retreat for now," Po said.

"He rights, let's go," Tigress said as she and the rest of the Rangers ran off and retreated.

The firewall cleared out and Odius saw that the Rangers are gone now. She begins to scream at the sky out of anger.

At the base, everyone is recovering from that disaster. They are really hurt badly from the battle, all accept for Po and Brody.

Sarah sights. "What are we gonna do? Are Ninja Stars and you're Ani Bracelets are now in the hands of that monster and we're powerless."

Grey gets up. "Maybe, but we're powerful together than we are apart. We can still do it if we believe."

Everyone looks at him and nodded their heads.

Just then a giant ninja star comes into the base. "It's the Nexus Prism, but what is it doing here?" Preston asked.

Just then it showed a female Green Ranger, and two other Red Rangers and a mysterious shadow. "I think it wants us to make four Power Stars," Mick said.

"But we didn't bring our Super Ninja Steel with us," Redbot said.

Grey looks at both of his katanas and takes them out and comes up to Mick holding them and standing on one knee. "I offer these to make those stars."

Everyone in the room is surprised by this news. Tigress comes up to him. "But Grey you made these katanas and you can't give them away."

"It's our only chance mom, and we have no other choice." He then looks back at Mick. "Please, do it."

Mick then takes the swords. "A very act of bravery and selflessness to you Grey. Thank you."

At the warehouse, Odius held one of the Power Stars in her hands. "Finally, the Power Stars are mine." She then picks up one of the Ani Bracelets. "I wonder if these things are made of."

Kylo comes up and is still morph, and bows down to her. "Madame I'm ready to destroy now."

"Good, but now I must help you." She gets up and transforms into her ultimate form. "Now we get the Red Ranger's powers."

* * *

Now back at the base Grey's katanas are now finally melted and made into four Power Stars. Mick then throws the stars into the Prism and it begins to spin. Now it throws a Green Power Star to Viera, and another comes out to Mick.

"My Power Star?" Mick asked as he is surprised.

"Just like you helped us defeated Galvanax," Brody said. "We are an honor if you help us."

"My honor Brody." Mick and Brody shake hands.

"And my help too." A voice said and came a man in a ninja suit.

"Dad?" Levi saw with surprise.

"Yes. I had a feeling you might need my help." He looks at Thomas. "I Thomas came to me first, and I know where he's from." He patted his future grandson's head.

Now the Prisms spits out another Power Star. But it didn't release the other one. "Hmm, it may take a while for that one," Grey said.

"Maybe. But we gotta go now." Po said as he Brody, Dane, Mick, Viera and Thomas ran out.

"Good luck guys," Grey whispered to himself.

Now at the plaza, the civilians begin to run away. Kylo and Odius begin to laugh in a mocking tone. But Po, Brody, and Thomas arrived with their swords. "Aw, Red Rangers glad you can make it."

Just then two other Ninja Steel Rangers showed up with a female Green Ranger. "What?"

"Didn't think you'll see us again didn't you?" Dane asked.

"And me," Mick said

"So, you have two other Red's and a Green."

"That's right, and we're gonna show you what we're made off!" Viera shouted.

Now Kylo, Odius, and the Rangers begin fighting the two with their swords.

As the five Ninja Steels and one Ani Force Ranger's fight. Thomas notices the Power Stars and the Ani Bracelets around Odius' neck.

Thomas jumps in the air and uses his katana to get the necklace off her neck. "What?"

"Guys I got the Morphers." Thomas held the Morphers up high.

"Not for LONG!" Odius shouted as she uses his sword to blast the Rangers and caused them to be knocked over.

Odius slowly walks up to them. "Now, Rangers there's nothing that can save you. Not even," Just then a horn honked. "The Yellow Ranger's nitro?"

Calvin's car crashed into Odius and she crashed into a tree. The rest of the Rangers got out of the car. And it turns out Monkey was driving Calvin's car. "See, told you I get us here." Monkey said.

Calvin begins to whimper. "M-m-my car." He saw that the damage on the front is broken.

"No time for that Calv, we're worried about that later," Hayley said.

"She's right," Preston said.

Now Thomas gives back the Power Stars and the Ani Bracelets. "Alright, it's time."

"Ani Force, Release the BEAST!" The Super Ani Force Rangers morphed.

"Ninja SPIN!" And the rest of Super Ninja Steel Rangers morphed as well.

Now all 18 Rangers are together and ready to fight.

"Defenders of Words hear our ROAR!" The Super Ani Force Rangers posed.

"Ninja Rangers Fear no DANGER!" The Super Ninja Steel Rangers posed.

Odius growls. "Basherbots!" She shouted as the Basherbots, Kylo and herself charges into the Rangers.

Now the Rangers begin to fight the Basherbots.

Crane flew up in the air while Preston was holding onto his legs. "Ninja BLAST!" Preston uses his blast to blast the Basherbots.

Crane then flies down and high speed to the Basherbots and caused them to explode.

Hayley and Viper use their blasters to blast the Basherbots and causing them to fall one by one. "Sorry, boys there's just no room for evil ninjas like you." Viper said.

"You're telling me, I just like blasting these freaks," Hayley said as she blasted another Basherbot.

Mantis and Calvin begin to fight with sword and blaster. As Mantis was blasting the Basherbots he sees one standing on Calvin's car and blasted it. "Hey, not my car!"

"Calvin, it's fine."

The car then breaks down completely and Calvin covers his eyes in anger. "That's IT" He gets out a Power Star. "Clone POWER STAR, NINJA SPIN!" He spins it and copies of him fight the Basherbots.

"Hmm, impressive."

Tigress and Sarah begin to use their bows and blasting some Basherbots one by one. Sarah and Tigress look at each other and tosses their bows at each other and do double kicks and blasts the Basherbots with different bow styles. "You go, girl," Tigress said.

"Thanks," Sarah replied.

Monkey and Levi do double kicks and blasting Basherbots in a circle. "Superstar MODE!" Levi gets into a cowboy robe and begins to fight with a red sword.

Monkey also begins to fight with his Lighting Staff and shoots out lighting and uses his other hand with his Ani Blaster, and taking down the bad guys. "Bye, bye blue boys."

Now Tai Lung, Eddie, Mick, Dane and Viera begins to fight with their swords. Just the way they were fighting with their swords it looks like they were winning against the Basherbots one by one.

The four then jumps in the air and get out their blasters and destroys the Basherbots.

Now finally Po, Brody, and Thomas begin to fight Kylo and Odius. Po and Brody get out a star and a pearl. They lock it into their Morphers and get into their Battlizer.

"Out the fire and into the fight! Lion Fire Red!" Brody announced.

"Power of the FIRE of the DRAGON! Red Dragon Warrior Ranger!"Po announced.

The two begin to fight Kylo and as Thomas jumps on their shoulders and slices his katana out of Kylo's hands.

Now Po and Brody raise their swords. "Ani-Ninja Fire STRIKE!" The sliced Kylo and he begins to scream and explodes.

"NO! KYLO!" Odius snarled with anger. Now she realized she's the only one left. "THAT'S IT!" She then grows huge. "NOW, TIME TO FINISH THIS!"

"Great, this thing again." Monkey said as he raises his gauntlet.

"Wait," A voice called out. Grey comes and throws a ninja star at Brody. "The Prism released the last Power Star. Now combine it with the Lion Fire Megazord with the Dragon Warrior Megazord." Grey explained.

"Well, if you insist," Po said. "Ani Dragon Zord ARISE!" He called out his Zord.

"Ninja SPIN!" Brody spins the Lion Fire Zord's ninja star.

Now all two Zords arrives and the two Red Rangers hops into their Zords and forms their Megazord's.

Brody then locks his new Power Star into his Morpher. "Fire Lion-Ani Dragon Ultrazord NINJA SPIN!" He spins the star.

The two Megazord's glows and the wings of the Dragon Zord come onto the back of the Fire Lion Megazord and the armor on its body and the Dragon's head of night visor. "Fire Lion-Ani Dragon ULTRAZORD!" The two announced.

Odius gets her sword ready to fight. "It doesn't matter how I'll destroy it! Dark Nexus STRIKE!" She slices her sword and a light show begins. But it didn't affect the new Ultrazord. "What!"

"You wanna finish this? Fine by the US!" Po said.

Po and Brody raise their swords. "Lion-Dragon Ninja Ani STRIKE, FINAL ATTACK!" The Ultrazord's sword slices Odius and causes her sword to fall out of her hand.

She begins to scream. "Cure you! CURSE YOU ALL TO HELL!" She then explodes.

The Rangers on the ground begin to cheer and so does Po and Brody. The two high five. "Thanks a lot, Brody."

"No problem."

Now back at Amy's house Thomas makes hand symbols and opens up a portal. "Thank you Rangers, it was an honor," Thomas said.

Brody comes up and kneels down. "Thomas, I'm not sure if you're from the future, but if you are my son... I'm so proud of you."

Thomas and Brody then hug. Now Thomas heads into the portal and goes back into his own time. Grey comes up to Brody. "Hey, you ok?" He asked.

"Yeah. Also thank you for making a sacrifice, and if it wasn't for you we would have defeated Odius and Kylo."

"Yeah." Grey sighs. "Too bad, I don't have my katanas anymore."

"I don't think so," Mick said as he gets something out of his bag and shows Grey a brand new katana. "I made this out of Super Ninja Steel. Thought you can use this, and it may not be two but it's all I can do." He explained.

Grey then takes the new katana. "Thank you. I'll treasure it forever." He then raises his new sword into the air and everyone watches.

* * *

 **A brand new chapter is nowhere. I was hoping to finish Super Ani Force by the end of 2019, but I didn't, but in 2020 I ' ll continue this and it can still be 2019 in the story.**

 **I really hope you'll like this chapter. I also wanna wish you all a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. Until then, please read and review, please.**


	17. Dawn of the Dinosaurs

**"Dawn of the Dinosaurs"**

Crane and Viper are walking through the park and we're relaxing for a little while. As they walk they see the bird sanctuary. "Look at this, it's so beautiful." Viper said as she saw the sight of birds.

"Yeah," Crane said.

As the birds were flying and feeding their chicks bulldozers and a limo came by. A man in a suit came out of his limo. "Ok, boys tear down this place at once." He ordered.

One of the workers nodded. Crane and Viper are shocked by this and came towards him. "Hey, this a bird sanctuary, and who the hell do you think you are?" Crane asked with the sternest look.

The man reaches for a card in his coat pocket. "My name is Ryan Rogers, and this bird sanctuary will soon be turned into a mall." He gives his business card to Crane.

"A mall, but what about the birds?" Viper asked.

"Not my problem, they find a new place." Rogers then gives out a cold stare and look.

Crane and Viper just walked away and were heading back to Amy's place.

On the Skeleton Fortress, Skealtress is sitting on her throne. As she sits on her throne she yawns and a monster is flying around and comes down and stops flying.

The monster is a humanoid pterodactyl with grey scales and is wearing gymnastics clothing. "Terroractly, ready to fly and destroy the Rangers." She announced.

Razor, Incedia, and Terroax come up to the monster. "You think bird beak right here will get the Life Force and-" Just then Terroractly beaks Terroax's face and he yelped. "Ok, then she's perfect."

"Good, Razor, Incedia head down with and make sure our plan doesn't fail," Skealtress said, and her two generals nodded.

Back at the base Crane and Viper told everyone on what's going on and they were gonna figure a way to save the bird sanctuary. Meanwhile Grey was on the beach doing something 'special'.

The printer prints out a few papers and Eddie grabs them. "Ok, let's go around town and convince the people to help us," Eddie said.

"Awesome," Po said and activates his Ani Bracelet and contacts Grey. "Hey, Grey wanna help out."

Grey turns on his intercom and is covered in sand and his fur is covered in drool. "I like to dad but I..." Then he looks back. "Hey, no that's not a TOY! Sorry, I need to finish something out." A roar breaks out. "Copy out." He then turns off his intercom.

"Uh, Tigress what is he-"

"He said it was a surprise, but he wouldn't tell us." She said. "But for now let's get to town."

At the city, the Rangers passes out flyers to the civilians and they were glad to help out the bird sanctuary from being torn down.

As Crane passes out more papers he was even more determined to help out. And this really caused Viper to get concerned for her friend. "Crane, I know you wanna help out your own kind, but I'm starting to-" Just then civilians started running as Crane and Viper saw the monster, Incedia, and Razor.

Crane activates his intercom on his Ani Bracelet. "Guys, we need help at the plaza immediately."

"We're on our way," Eddie speaks on the other side.

Crane and Viper run towards the bad guys and they morphed. "Aw, the Blue and Yellow Rangers come to spoil another plan?" Incedia asked as she snarls.

Viper and Crane held out their blasters. "Yes, as usual." Crane fires his blaster, but Razor used his blade to throw away the attack.

The Skealtrons begin to charge in and Viper and Crane begin to fight. The rest of the Rangers soon arrived and begins to fight as well.

Terroractly gives out a small evil laugh and flies high and begins to charge into the Rangers and knocking them down one by one.

Crane begins to fly too as he and the monster begin to fight in the sky and leaving the rest of the Rangers to battle on the ground.

Crane fires his blaster at Terroractly but she keeps dodging the attack with every fire Crane had. She then tackles Crane and she uses her feet and pushes him to the ground. They hit the ground hard and causes Crane to demorph and is hurt really bad.

The rest of the Rangers comes to comfort him. "Crane, you alright?" Viper asked.

Crane gives a nod and grunts from the pain and the bad guys then disappear.

* * *

Crane is outside while Amy and Raj fix up his injuries while the other Rangers were trying to help the bird sanctuary.

Crane then gets up but he couldn't fly until he's back to normal. He goes down to the beach where he sees Grey covered in sand. "Hey, buddy still got the new project ready?" He asked.

Grey begins to clean up his fur and clothes. "Yeah, but it's not done yet." He then sees Crane looking sad. "Listen, they're gonna help out the sanctuary and the birds will be safe and they live in peace."

Crane then gives out a smile. "Thanks, Grey." He then looks up and is a shock by what he sees.

Grey then looks up too. "Yeah, they're gonna come in handy."

Now Po and the rest of his friends had signs and the people that they gathered together and pleading to keep the sanctuary safe and not to tear it down. But unfortunately, Rogers didn't care and had the buzz dozers ready. "Ok, boys tear down these trees." Roger's orders and the buzz dozers moved forward, but the civilians refused to move.

But just then the monster, Incedia, and the Skealtrons appeared and cause the civilians to run away. Po and his friends ran towards the villains. "Ani Force, release the BEAST!" They all morphed.

They all begin to fight the bad guys now and Po uses his sword to fight Incedia but Terroractly knocks Po down with her high-speed flying.

As Terroractly uses her high-speed Crane came to the rescue and knocks her down and onto the ground. "Crane, you should be resting you can't just-"

"I'm fine, and I'm helping." He said as he gets out his Ani Werewolf Pearl. "Werewolf Mode ACTIVATE!" He now enters his Werewolf mode and flies up high and Terroractly follows him.

The two begin to fight in the sky now, and the two uses high speed against each other. Crane then charges in with his flying skills and this time he had the upper head and knocks Terroractly to the ground hard. He then charges in fast with his Wolf Canon. "Wolf Blast Shoot. FINAL BLAST!" He fires and strikes the monster hard.

The rest of the Rangers finished up the last of the Skealtrons and Incedia then grunts. Terroractly slowing gets up and gets out of the green drink. "I'll show you." She snarls and drinks it and begins to grow huge. "Time for you to go extinct!"

The Rangers held up their blasters but Crane stops them. "Guys wait."

"What's wrong?" Eddie asked.

Crane then gets out two pearls for Po and Viper and for himself too. "Grey invited these and gave us three new Zords."

Now three new Zords arrived and they are dinosaurs, a tyrannosaurus, ankylosaurus, and pterodactyl Zord. The Rangers are amazed by this. Grey appears on the intercom. "Ok, Dad you and uncle Crane and aunt Viper hop in."

"You got it!" Po said as he Viper and Crane hoped into their new Zords.

"Ani Super Knight Mode ACTIVATE!" The three then get into the Super Ani Knight Modes.

The three new Zords begins to fight Terroractly now and the Ani Ptero Zord flies in hard and strikes the monster with its wings, and the Ani Tyrano Zord bites the monster hard, and the Ani Ankylo Zord strikes her with its tail.

"Alright, time forms our new Zord," Crane said.

The Ani Tyrano Zord's body form a new humanoid body and came a right hand and the head became the chest, the Ani Ankylo Zord form the left arm and it's back become a shield and the Ani Ptero Zord head form the head and came to a face with a knight visor, and it's body form armor and the wings became arm blades. "Ani Dino Megazord READY!" The three announced.

The other Rangers on the ground saw with amazement, and Grey appears on the intercom. "I know, those spirits weren't easy to control." The Rangers looked shocked. "Yeah, they're actual dinosaurs, but I trained them."

Now the new Megazord begins to fight the monster and Terroractly begins to lose and she begins to whimper. "Taken down by my own kind." She whimpers even harder now.

"And now it's time to finish you. Time for the FINAL ATTACK!" Po then summons the Ani Super Knight Canon and Crane and Viper raises their Ani Super Knight Swords.

"Ani Dino Megazord Arm Blade Strike. FINAL ATTACK!" Po fires the blaster and Crane and Viper swings their swords.

The Megazord uses its arms to slice Terroractly, as she grunts. "Instinct AGAIN!" She then collapses and explodes and the Megazord does a pose.

Everyone begins to cheer. "AWESOME, Monster Poached!"

Now the everyone is still on strike, but Rogers still wants to tear down the bird sanctuary. "After all this, you still wanna tear this down?" Crane asked.

"Yes." He said with a cold stare. "Boys!"

The bulldozers came forward but a giant foot came by and everyone looks up and saw the three new Zords. The workers begin to panic and the Ani Tyrano Zord roars hard and the workers begin to flee out of fee.

Everyone then gathers together to hold hands and didn't want to give up so easily. Rogers then gives out a snarl. "Fine, keep these birds here. See if I care." He then leaves in his limo.

Everyone then cheers from their victory. Crane and Viper then kiss. "We did it and we got three new Zords on our side," Crane said with happiness.

"Have I ever let you down?" Viper asked.

Crane shook his head and the two kiss again and the three new Zords begins to roar.

* * *

 **A brand new chapter is nowhere and the very first story of 2020. What did you think of the new Zords? Let me know. Also, we're gonna get a new Ranger soon, and it will be a cameo for the next chapter until it's full appearance. Please read and review, please.**


End file.
